


How Did It End Up Like This

by Pishposh86



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: AJ Is So Pure It Hurts, Don't Judge Me, Enough Tags Now, Lack of Sleep, M/M, Oh Yeah Seth And Dean Try To Play Matchmakers Here...Well The Best They Can, Oh Yeah Some Emotional Stuff Happens To, Roman Is A Dumb Puppy Dog Here, Slow Build, because i had to, but it will be worth it, lack of caffeine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-14 16:37:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 22,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15392934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pishposh86/pseuds/Pishposh86
Summary: "Why Does He Have To Be So Damn Beautiful" Roman muttered under his breathHis Hazel Eyes wandering all over his short body glistening with sweat. He was fresh from a match but still looked breathtaking."Fuck. He'll be the end of me. I can't keep doing this" Roman thought to himself"Hey. Are you alright there Ro. Looks like you got something on your mind" a voice with a attractive southern drawl asked snapping Roman out of his thoughts.Roman smiled weakly "Uh...yeah. Just focused"AJ smiled softly "Oh alright. Well don't let me disturb you"Roman smiled softly as he watched AJ grab his bag and attempted to walk out of the locker room."AJ wait...umm listen. Can I talk to you about something?"AJ turned "Uh sure. What's up?"Roman swallowed the lump is his throat. Was he really going to do this?





	1. When You Acknowledge

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you are on an hour sleep and no caffeine  
> GO FIGURE. I'm more creative that way. Also I've always wanted to do these two together. So why not right?
> 
> LETS. DO. THIS. 
> 
> Ohhhh also, Roman and AJ are both married here. Only Roman has a child tho. As the story progresses you'll get better insight into AJ's situation...so bare with me.

"You stare at him any harder you're gonna burn a hole into the back of his head"

Roman turned to find Seth with a huge grin on his face. Roman glared and wanted nothing more than to smack that dumb look off his face.

"What the fuck are you going on about now Seth? Can't leave me alone for five minuets?"

Seth chuckled "I don't know. Can't go without staring down AJ like fresh meat for one day"

Roman groaned and began to walk away. Now Seth was talking out of his ass. In no way shape or form was he staring at AJ like that. Was he? Sure AJ caught his eye every now and then but how could he not look. The man was beautiful?

"Whoa. Did you just say AJ was beautiful?" 

Roman shook his head at the thought. No. He was married and happily. Sure lately things in his marriage weren't going story book perfect...but that's all part of marriage isn't it. You have your ups and downs but work through them. Plus he had his daughter to think about. That was his main concern. No matter what he would work through any struggle for her.

Roman was about to take another step until Seth stepped right in front of him. Ugh he was irritating sometimes. But he knew Seth long enough that when he did or said things it was cause he cared.

"What now?!"

Seth crossed his arms across his chest and smirked.

"So when you gonna tell him?"

Confusion etched on Roman's face. 

"Tell him? What the...you know what I don't even care to know what you are talking about I'm over this"

Seth caught Roman by the forearm and sighed.

"Listen. You aren't fooling me. I've known you for years Roman. I know you like him. I've seen the way you stare at him and act like a big dumb doofus when you talk to him. You know I won't judge you. You are like family to me. So just man up and tell him how you feel"

Roman let out a deep sigh and hung his head.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I have to go now"

Seth groaned in annoyance "You know what I'm talking about. I think the only one who doesn't is him. Only because he's to naive to notice. Look I know you are having some trouble with you marr..."

"Don't...don't you dare go any further than that. Like I said I have to go. So you can let go of me now"

Seth huffed as he released Roman and watched him walk off.

"Is he okay?" A voice asked softly from behind Seth 

Seth turned to see AJ standing there with a look of concern.

"Eh. That idiot...yeah he will be"

AJ chuckled as he watched Seth walk off. For some reason AJ still felt concern for Roman. Maybe it really was nothing but he still couldn't help but feel a certain way and he couldn't understand why.

*Later On That Night*

"Sometimes I just wish you would put a little bit more effort into this" she replied harshly on her end of the phone

Roman sighed "I don't know what else you want me to do. I've done everything I can for you and you still aren't happy. I'm sorry I'm on the road all the time. I'm sorry but I'm doing this for us remember"

"Why did you marry me then Roman?" She hissed back in annoyance 

Roman frowned "Because...I love you. I wanted us to be together"

"And how are we supposed to be together when you are never here?"

And with that she hung up. Roman groaned and tossed his cell phone to the side. It seemed like no matter what every phone call with his wife ended that way. But he dealt with it the best way he could...but lately he was growing tired of it. He didn't know what else he could possibly do anymore. When they married everything was perfect. She understood his career and his lifestyle. He was happy he found someone who could love and support him.

But lately things seemed to be going downhill and he was still trying to figure out where or why it happened. 

"Fuck" Roman whispered as he let his tired body fall back on his hotel bed.

Shutting his eyes Roman finally let sleep begin to take over his body. Well that was until he heard a knock on his door.

"Of course" Roman groaned out eyes still closed.

Getting up from his bed Roman made his way to the door and swore under his breath. If he was Seth he was gonna raise hell. He was too exhausted to deal with him right now. 

Roman placed his hand on the door handle and opened the door. It was right then and there seeing who was on the opposite side that he felt his breath hitch in his throat.

"Umm...hey" he said with a warm but nervous smile

Roman stood there silent.

"This a bad time?"

Roman shook his head " No. Not at all AJ. What's up?"

AJ smiled softly "Listen umm is it okay if I come in first?"

Roman swallowed the lump in his throat "Uh yeah of course"

Roman stood to the side and allowed AJ to walk in. AJ whispered a thank you as he heard Roman shut the door behind him. Roman watched in awe as AJ made his way towards the couch on the opposite side of the room. 

Roman couldn't help but stare. His beautiful chestnut brown locks shining under the light. His red tap-out shirt hugging his upper body perfectly and basketball shorts showing his awesome calves flex a little with every step he took towards the couch. Fuck he was perfection in every way.

"Wait where you just checking him out" Roman's voice in his head asked.

"Roman? Are you still with me here?" AJ asked softly with a nervous smile

Roman shook his head "I'm sorry what?"

"I said if it was okay if I could talk to you about something and you kinda zoned out on me?"

Roman cleared his throat and sighed

"Oh yeah. Sorry just a lot on my mind. But yeah what's on your mind?"

AJ cleared his throat and began to fumble with the hem of his shirt. 

"To be honest. It's you Roman"

Roman gave a confused look "Me? What about me?"

AJ looked up his blue eyes locking with Roman's hazel ones.

"You are what's on my mind. And I think we should talk about it"

Roman could have sworn his heart felt to his feet at that moment. This was going to be one interesting talk.


	2. Moment Of Epiphany

Roman cleared his throat. The silence in the room between AJ and him in the room starting to get to him.

"I...I'm sorry I don't understand. Why would I be on your mind? Roman asked rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

AJ moved a strand of hair out of his face and looked up to lock eyes with Roman once again.

"Well...it's just...I" 

AJ was growing irritated with himself. Why the hell was he struggling to get the words out?

Roman waited patiently and nervously for his reply.

"It's just well I saw you earlier with Seth. You looked upset...as if something was bothering you. To be honest...it seems like lately you haven't been...well yourself. Or at least the Roman I'm used to seeing and I'm worried about ya"

Roman couldn't help but let out a soft sigh. He felt a warm feeling wash over his body hearing how sincere AJ sounded as he spoke.

Roman chuckled softly and opened his mouth to speak.

"Listen AJ...first of all thank you for being concerned. Just shows how good of a person you are. Little guy with a huge heart"

AJ glared upon hearing that "Little guy" comment

Roman saw his face and chuckled "I'm kidding. Not about the huge heart part. You really are a good person and it means a lot that you care that much"

AJ smiled softly "Well sorry can't help it. Seriously though...is everything okay with you?"

Roman ran his fingers through his hair.

"Just been going through a lot and I've been trying my best not to let it get to me ya know. Just kind of brushing it off"

AJ sighed softly "You really shouldn't do that. I mean if you want to talk about it you can talk to me about it. Well that's only if you want to"

Roman looked up at AJ his face showed nervousness. Why would he be nervous?

"I don't know. Don't wanna bore ya to death"

AJ laughed softly "You're not going to bore me Roman. Just tell me what's on your mind"

Roman exhaled a deep breath "Well it's...it's kinda complicated"

"Marriage trouble" AJ replied softly

Roman was a bit taken aback by how quick AJ got to the point.

"How...how did you know?"

AJ smiled and shrugged "That's usually the main problem that plagues guys in our line of profession isn't it"

Roman nodded in agreement "True. Just wish it wasn't"

"So what's going on? If you don't mind me asking?"

Roman sighed "Just too much at once. My career. Trying to be a husband when I'm hardly home. Being a father over the phone sucks too. I guess its all coming back to bite me on the ass now"

"I understand how you feel completely. It's hard trying to be a husband on the road. My marriage isn't all sunshine and rainbows either. Sometimes...I feel like I'm a selfish person because I chose this life not my wife you know. But...but I love what I do so much. I can't see myself doing anything else but this"

Roman sighed "I feel you on that. But where it gets hard is with my daughter. I know she understands but...sometimes its hard to leave her"

"I wish I could tell you how I feel on that...but I don't have children. See my wife wants kids of course...and well so do I. I love kids but I want to be there for them. And I feel awful for making her wait...but I just"

Roman shifted in his seated position on the couch "I get it...trust me no need to explain"

"Also well...I'm not getting any younger ya know" AJ replied with a chuckle

Roman rolled his eyes at that comment.

"What? Why did you just roll your eyes at me now?"

Roman gave look of surprise he didn't know AJ caught him in the act of doing that.

"I didn't...I"

AJ cocked a brow "Really"

Roman smiled "It's just for your age you look fucking amazing for your age. As far as children at your age...plenty of people your age have had kids. It's not a major issue ya know"

AJ couldn't help but feel flustered. His ears still ringing after hearing Roman say how amazing he looked for his age.

"Well thank you. That helps make me feel...better"

Roman smiled as silence soon fell over the room again. AJ was about to speak again until he caught sight of the clock on the nightstand.

"Holy crap. Is that the time?"

Roman looked back and saw 1:30 AM in bright red. Wow they had been talking for that long. It felt like time stopped as they talked.

AJ stood from the couch and stretched. Roman's eyes catching the exposed hip dent that AJ showed while he stretched.

"I should...I should get going" AJ whispered softly moving a stray hair from his face.

Roman nodded "Uh yeah. Listen thanks for coming over to talk to me. Means a lot. Also as far as me and Seth...it ain't nothing new. Everyone knows how big of a pain in the ass Seth can be. But we're friends...we're supposed to piss each other off"

AJ chuckled as Roman walked him to the door. 

"Listen if you ever want to talk again. I'm here...okay"

With that and without warning AJ hugged Roman. Roman felt his heart stop. God he smelled so nice. His body so warm.

Roman hugged AJ with shaky arms trying his best to control himself. Why the fuck was he feeling like this?

Releasing the hug AJ smiled "See ya around Ro"

Roman smiled hearing the nickname AJ called him by.

"See ya little guy"

AJ turned around "You're a jerk"

Roman chuckled as he watched AJ walk down the hall and out of Roman's sight. Roman shut the door and walked towards his bed throwing himself on it.

And it was in that moment that it hit him. That sudden fucking epiphany punching him square in the face. He was falling for AJ. In fact he was certain he had fallen for AJ long ago and that's way things in is marriage weren't working out. He recalled the first time he saw AJ. The day of his debut. He felt like if there was no one in the arena but him and AJ. He recalled the first time they spoke how he felt like a god damned tongue tied teenager. Holy shit...how could he have been so fucking oblivious. 

Could it be that he pushed it all to the back of his mind. His way of repressing himself because he was married and wanted nothing more than to be a good father and husband. 

Burying his face with his hands Roman groaned.

"Well shit"


	3. Just...Just Do It

"So you mean to tell me you just realized this last night. You're fucking kidding me right?"

Roman glared daggers at Seth.

"You know you can be a real asshole. I'm over here trying to absorb what the fuck is going on with me here and your acting like a jerk-off"

Seth smirked "That's my job. But seriously man...I think I knew a long time ago you had the hots for him. I'm just surprised you both are so oblivious to it all"

"You don't think he knows do you? Or senses it?" 

Seth shook his head "If anything I doubt it. This is AJ we are talking about"

"I just...I just can't understand why I didn't catch it earlier. I mean...I don't understand"

Seth sighed "Maybe you just pushed how you felt to the back burner. I mean I think you always knew but never allowed yourself to fully accept it. I mean also your so bent on your marriage working that you'll shut yourself off if you have to. Unfortunately marriage doesn't stop you from feeling a certain way"

Roman furrowed his brows "What are you saying?"

"He's saying just accept it you idiot. Accept it, grow a set and tell the good ole country boy how you feel"

Roman rolled his eyes. He knew who that was.

"Dean. I don't recall asking for your advice. In fact I would never take your advice"

Dean smirked and took a seat next to Roman "Don't give a rats ass if you do or you don't. Thing is you really need to tell the guy how you feel and be honest with your wife. If you don't shit will go down that you won't want"

Roman exchanges glances between Seth and Dean. Fuck...they were right. He had to do this.

*Few Hours Later*

Roman sat in the locker room alone trying to calm himself from all the thoughts going through his head. Whether he waned to admit it or not Seth and Dean were right. Especially Dean. It was time he grew and set. Time to man up and be honest. But how...how was he going to tell his wife that the reason his marriage was falling apart was because he started to fall in love with someone else. And not just anyone but AJ.

Yes he knew his marriage was starting to fall apart before that. The days apart and the traveling. Her being alone...but that...all that could be helped. This...this couldn't. And how the hell was he going to tell AJ. A man who was also married. A man who he knew more than likely didn't even remotely feel the same way. Hell he probably didn't even see Roman like that at all.

But what killed him most was having his daughter find out...Roman could handle losing everything but her. All Roman ever wanted in his life was to be a great father to his daughter. He didn't want his daughter to grow up and think he father was a terrible person. But he just couldn't help how he felt around AJ. He tried this long to repress his feeling and it didn't work. He was fucked and he knew it.

Roman let himself plop down on the bench in the locker room and sighed deeply. He found himself in one hell of a situation. 

"You alright?"

Roman's head snapped up quickly hearing that all to familiar voice. A voice that always seemed to soothe him every time he heard it. He didn't even have to be talking to him directly just hearing him talk soothed his wound up nerves.

"Jesus. When did you walk in?" Roman asked still surprised.

"Not that long ago. Soo...are you okay?"

Roman shook his head "Yeah. Yeah I'm okay"

AJ smiled once more and walked to grab his bag. Roman let his eyes wander and sighed softly under his breath.

"Why Does He Have To Be So Damn Beautiful" Roman muttered under his breath

His Hazel Eyes wandering all over his short body glistening with sweat. He was fresh from a match but still looked breathtaking.

"Fuck. He'll be the end of me. I can't keep doing this" Roman thought to himself

"Hey. You sure you are alright?" AJ asked once again breaking him from his thoughts

Roman smiled weakly "Uh...yeah. Just focused"

AJ smiled softly "Oh alright. Well don't let me disturb you"

Roman smiled softly as he watched AJ grab his bag and attempted to walk out of the locker room.

"AJ wait...umm listen. Can I talk to you about something?"

AJ turned "Uh sure. What's up?"

Roman swallowed the lump is his throat. Was he really going to do this?

"Look I have...listen you said last night if I ever needed to talk to you about anything I could. Right?"

AJ nodded "Yeah. Of course"

Roman exhaled a deep breath "Okay. Well I really need to talk to about something that's be..."

It was then that Roman was cut off by AJ's cell phone ringing. 

"Can you give me a minuet. It's my wife...I'll step out real quick but I'll be back"

Roman smiled weakly "No. No it's okay. Listen...maybe we can just talk later"

"Are you sure? I mean I can call her back" AJ replied with a frown

Roman nodded "No way. You answer that call. Anyway what I had to say wasn't a big deal anyway"

AJ was about to open his mouth to speak until Roman walked off. AJ stood there more confused than ever.

"What just happened?" AJ whispered to himself before answering his phone.

*Later On Same Night*

Roman heard his phone chime with a text message. Grabbing it from the night stand Roman groaned seeing it was a message from Seth.

Soo??- Seth

Soo what? What do you want? Don't you have someone else to bother-Roman

Nah. So assuming from that response you didn't tell him did you?- Seth

It's not that easy you loser- Roman

Whatever. Listen me and Dean are going out tonight. Just to hang out and maybe grab some drink at a restaurant somewhere. Wanna join?- Seth

Ugh. Pass.- Roman-

Come on man. Just get out for a while. Look just meet us up at St. Pats grill if you change your mind- Seth

After sitting in his hotel room for almost an hour Roman decided why not. He needed to get out either way just to get his mind off of shit. Getting dressed Roman made his way to his rental and headed out to join Dean and Seth. 

Finally arriving at the restaurant Roman made his way inside and didn't see any sign of Dean or Seth. Roman huffed.

"Can we help you sir" a hostess said walking up to Roman.

"Umm I'm supposed to be meeting some friends here but guess they are running late"

"No problem. We can seat you if you'd like to wait for them"

Roman smiled "Thanks"

"Booth or Table"

Roman shrugged "Either one is fine with me"

The hostess lead Roman to an empty booth with pictures of old Hollywood celebs surrounding him and dim lights. 

"This okay" The hostess with a warm smile

Roman smiled "Its perfect. Thanks"

Setting a few menus down the hostess walked away.

Where the hell are you guys?- Roman

Almost there- Seth

Traffic. But not far away- Dean

Roman waited another fifteen minuets and decided his patience was wearing thin. He was about to get up to leave the booth until he heard his voice.

"Hope I'm not late"

Roman looked up and there he was looking as handsome as ever. Chestnut hair shining under the dim lights. Black V-neck shirt and blue jeans. 

"AJ...what...what are you doing here?"

AJ smiled softly "I was invited. Guess Seth and Dean aren't here yet"

"They...they invited you?"

AJ nodded as he took a seat across from Roman.

"Yeah. They asked me a little while after we talked in the locker-room. Well Seth did. I mean does it bother you that they asked me to come?"

Roman shook his head no. It was then he realized that he was set up. By Dean and Seth of all people.

It was then that Roman's phone chimed. Looking down he could feel the heat rise to his face.

Enjoy your date big dog-Seth

Yeah. Grow that set and have some fun- Dean

"Something wrong?" AJ asked softly

Roman looked up at AJ and smiled nervously.

"No. Everything is fine. Just fine"


	4. Most Of It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol updating a lot because I have lots of free time and my brain is on overdrive lol

AJ and Roman sat in silence. Roman still couldn't believe that Dean and Seth set up him up and that he was stupid enough to fall for it.

"Any update on Dean and Seth?" AJ asked taking a sip of his soda

Roman cleared his throat "They...they aren't coming. They said sorry but they couldn't make it after all"

AJ frowned "Ohh well that's a bummer"

"Look maybe we should just...I don't know head out"

AJ pouted "No way. I got all decent for this. Besides we don't need those two dummies to have fun. Me and you together is good enough don't you think?"

Roman chuckled softly "Guess you're right. And well yeah it took a lot for me to get out of lazy mode to come here"

"That's what I like to hear. So come on. Me and you let's just enjoy it"

Roman blushed slightly hoping AJ didn't catch him doing so.

"Sounds like a plan"

After enjoying a nice meal and Roman having a few drinks the two made their way out of the restaurant. They soon found themselves at a local park just to talk and enjoy each other's company. Despite being set up Roman had to admit he was having a rather nice night with AJ. He felt like he could be himself. He felt like he could relax for once in his life.

"So how are you doing these days? Everything going okay with you?" AJ asked sitting beside Roman on the park bench.

Roman looked over to AJ who smiled warmly. His hair shining due to the bright moonlight radiating off of it.

"Eh. I'm hanging in there I suppose. What about you? You doing alright. Everything okay with you and the missus?"

AJ shrugged "I guess so. We talked earlier but something felt off. Maybe it's just me but she sounded like I don't know...frustrated"

"Frustrated?"

"Yeah. Like something was on her mind but she just didn't want to tell me. And well I want her to be able to talk to me...but lately...well our communication with each other isn't the same. But...but I'm sure it will be alright"

Roman smiled softly "Yeah...it'll pass trust me"

AJ locked eyes with Roman. Blue eyes piercing in the moonlight.

"Can I tell you something Ro?"

Roman nodded "Sure"

"I...I have never felt more comfortable talking to anyone like I do with you. Not even...not even my wife. I mean sure we talk but sometimes I feel like I still have to hold myself back. With you...with you I don't feel that. It's kinda nice"

Roman felt his heart swell with that confession.

"Thanks AJ, I'm glad you feel that way"

AJ smiled and then his eyes lit up "Oh I almost forgot...what was it that you wanted to talk to me about earlier"

Roman felt his throat tighten. He was about to open his mouth until AJ cut him off.

"And please don't say it isn't a big deal. Because it seemed like it was important enough for you to want to talk to me about it"

Roman felt his heart racing. Was he really going to do this? Could he do this?

"Grow a set and tell him how you feel" 

Dean's damn voice ringing in his ears of course.

AJ gave a worried expression

"Ro? You still with me?"

Roman licked his lips and felt like his mouth was dry. 

"Fuck" Roman thought to himself

It was then Roman shot up. AJ giving him a look of surprise.

"It's getting late. Maybe we should head out ya know"

AJ looked down at his watch "It's only 10:30"

"That's late for me. I like to get my sleep you know"

AJ's patience was wearing thin. Sure he was a very patient man but to an extent.

"Ro? What the hell is going on? Why can't you talk to me? Just tell me what's going on?"

Roman exhaled "Because I can't. Because if I do it will fucking ruin everything. It will ruin this and I like this"

AJ was more confused than ever "This? What's this?

Roman motioned his hands pointing towards himself and AJ 

"This...you mean you and me?"

Roman nodded 

"I highly doubt it"

Roman began to walk away "I don't"

AJ growled in frustration and got up from the bench to follow Roman who was making his way to the car.

"Roman. Stop."

Roman stopped his back facing AJ. He could hearing AJ's footsteps approaching and opening his eyes there was AJ standing before him.

"Don't you dare walk away from me again. If you have something to say...say it. It must be something important if it's getting you to act like this"

Roman swallowed the lump in his throat.

"I'm sorry. Please don't hate me"

AJ cocked a brow "Hate you? Why would I..."

It was then AJ was cut off by Roman's lip capturing his in a powerful kiss. AJ's eyes shot wide open as he watched Roman with his eyes closed. His lips on his. AJ knew that this was wrong. He was married but something inside didn't want it to stop. In fact his body was reacting to this moment. But wait a second he wasn't gay so why was his body reacting this way?

Breaking the kiss due to lack of oxygen Roman looked AJ dead in the eyes. He was standing there wide eye in shock.

"AJ?"

AJ didn't say a word and just raised his hand. His fingers brushing against his lips.

"Why did you do that?" AJ asked faintly

Roman bit his lower lip "I don't...I don't know. Well...I mean...fuck I like you AJ that's why?"

AJ felt like it was getting hard for him to breath. His chest rising and falling due to him taking in deep breaths.

"I...I think...I think we should go"

Roman all of a sudden began to panic.

"What?"

"We should go. I...I wanna go. Please"

Roman noticed AJ demeanor start to change and didn't push it further with asking why. 

"Okay...well...yeah let's just go"

Without saying a word AJ and Roman got into the car and buckled up in silence.

Roman mentally scolded himself the whole drive back to the hotel. How could he have fucked up this bad? Instead of saying how he felt he acted on it. And the look on AJ's face after killed him. He just ruined any future anything he wanted with AJ. Hell he'd be lucky if AJ still wanted to be his friend.

Arriving at the hotel everything was nothing but maddening silence. Neither spoke in the elevator. The look on AJ's face was like he was still trying to grasp what happen. Every now and then Roman caught AJ still touching his lips with his fingertips.

Roman watched as AJ walked out of the elevator before him. Not even uttering a simple goodbye

"So that's it. You're not even going to say anything to me" Roman said sadly

AJ turned his chestnut locks covering his eyes.

"I...I don't know what to say. Just...don't worry about it"

Roman swallowed "Don't worry about it?"

"Yeah. Look if you think...if you think I'll hate you because of this, I don't. I just...I just got to go"

With that AJ unlocked his hotel door and walked in shutting it behind him.

Roman exhaled a deep breath and caught his reflection in the hall mirror.

"You're a god-damn idiot"


	5. Admit It

"Whoa whoa. You did what?" Seth asked in shock but also trying to contain his laughter

Roman growled in anger "It's not funny asshole. I couldn't help it. My brain went all stupid and I kissed him"

"And what happened after that?" Dean asked pursing his lips together to prevent his laughter from escaping

"You know what. Screw you guys. I wouldn't have to be dealing with this if it wasn't for you two asshats"

Seth chuckled "Now wait a second we set you up on a nice night with AJ. What happened during was totally up to you guys. Don't blame us for your dumbass not being able to emote the way you wanted to"

Dean shrugged.

Roman sighed "Fuck"

*Week Later*

It had seemed like he had vanished into thin air. Either that he was really good at avoiding Roman at all cost. 

Roman hadn't seen or spoken to AJ in a week after their kiss in the park and it was driving him nuts. He was started to think he wasn't ever going to get the chance to explain himself to AJ properly at the rate things were going. That was until Dean tipped him off by telling him AJ had arrived at the arena and sharing a locker room with Sami Zayn. 

"Why are you telling me this" Roman asked Dean adjusting is gloves

"Because you owe it to him and yourself to explain what happened that night and why? So don't be a little bitch about it"

With that Roman rolled his eyes and ran fingers through his hair. He was right though. It was now or never.

Just as Roman was about to place his hand on the handle of the locker room door it opened. It was Sami.

"Hey man. What's up?"

"He in there?"

Sami gave a confused face before realizing who he was asking for.

"Oh yeah. He's getting ready though. Gotta head out now though. See ya"

With that Roman nodded and watched Sami leave. Making sure Sami was fully gone Roman inhaled a deep breath and quietly walked in. 

There he was. Already in his ring gear. His back towards Roman as he leaned down to grab one of his gloves. 

"You're a hard man to find"

Roman could see AJ's body stiffen and a gasp leave his lips. Turning around AJ's blue eyes locked on him.

"Ro..Roman. Hi"

Roman scoffed "Hi. That's it. You don't talk to me for a week. Leave me feeling like an idiot and all I get is a hi"

AJ exhaled a shaky breath "I'm sorry. I just...I just panicked. I didn't mean to make you feel that way"

Roman began to walk up to AJ. AJ felt his heart racing.

"Why did you avoid me? Why did you act like that when I kissed you?"

AJ chuckled at that comment "How was I supposed to act? Tell me? Like it was nothing"

"No but giving me a chance to explain and not avoid me for a week would have helped me feel less like shit"

AJ sighed sadly "I said I was sorry"

By the time AJ knew Roman was inches away from him. His hazel eyes intense.

"I didn't plan on my feelings for you coming out like that. But they did...ain't no going back. I kissed you and I know it took by surprise. But you know...I'm not sorry about kissing you"

AJ's bit his lower lip.

"I avoided you because I was scared"

Roman cocked a brow "Scared of what?"

"I'm a married man. I love my wife. But...but when you kissed me...I felt something I've never felt before. I'm scared because I'm a married man who actually liked a kiss from another person who wasn't my wife. I liked it...when you kissed me. And that scared me. I've never felt like that before. And I don't understand why"

Roman stood there in shock.

AJ hung his head. Almost as if he was scolded like a child.

"This whole week...all I could think about was that night. Trying to grasp why I feel this way. All I could think about was why did I react like that. Am a terrible person because I did. Because I'm married and I don't want to hurt my wife. But damn it all...I'd be lying if I said I never wanted you to kiss me again"

Roman felt his heart racing. So that's why AJ was avoiding him? AJ actually liked the kiss. He was just afraid because of it.

Without another word spoken Roman slowly placed a hand on AJ's hip. He felt AJ shiver under his touch.

"You aren't a terrible person for feeling a certain way. Sometimes you can't help it"

AJ gave him a sad look "But...but I'm married. What does that say about me as a person?"

"You're preaching to the choir AJ"

AJ chuckled softly "Have you always felt this way about me?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry I never told you and that came out like this...but I just couldn't hold it in anymore"

AJ gave a soft smile "To be honest. Well I've always felt a certain way towards you...but thought I was just being silly. So I ignored and I was getting good at it. That was until that night"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I'm married. You're married"

Roman sighed "I know. But I plan on telling my wife soon"

"Don't let me be the reason your marriage ends"

Roman nodded "Its not. Things haven't been working for a while now. I mean yeah how I feel about you is apart of it...but it's not the only reason"

AJ frowned and gently removed Roman's hand from his hip

"What happened that night. It can't happen again Roman"

"What? Why? We know how we feel about each other"

"Because it's wrong Roman. I'm married. So are you. And I won't let your marriage end because of me" AJ replied sternly

Roman groaned in frustration "But you're not. I just told you"

"I'm sorry. I still would like to be friends"

Roman glared "You're kidding me right?"

AJ bit his lip "No. I'm a lot of things Roman. Homewrecker isn't one of them. I think it's for the best if we just leave that night as if it never happened"

"Fuck that. I'm not doing that" Roman growled out in annoyance 

AJ sighed "I have to go" 

"Don't walk away from me damn it. Please" Roman pleaded grabbing AJ by his forearm

AJ locked eyes with Roman "Don't do this. Please...you know it can't be anything more"

"Who says?" Roman asked faintly

AJ was about to open his mouth until once again Roman captured his lips in a heated kiss. AJ moaned into the kiss. He tried to push Roman off but he was just too strong. And to be honest who the fuck was he kidding? He was feeling that same feeling he felt that night all over again. He was trying so hard to ignore it. But it hit him ten fold when Roman bit his lower lip making him gasp. Roman seized the moment and slipped his tongue inside. Fuck AJ tasted delicious.

It was then Roman used his strength and hoisted AJ up. Out of pure instinct AJ wrapped his strong legs around Roman's waist. Soon he found himself pinned against the door. AJ began to feel dizzy. He didn't know if it was the lack of oxygen from such a powerful kiss or Roman's intoxicating smell. 

Finally Roman broke the kiss. Both breathing heavily and AJ reeling.His gloved hands gripping onto Roman with such force.

Roman set AJ down and leaned in. His breath in his ear.

"You're playing yourself AJ if you avoid how you feel"

AJ gasped at that comment and watched as Roman walked out the door with a smirk. 

AJ swallowed the lump in his throat and stared at the door in shock.

"It's wrong" the voice in AJ's head repeated over and over again

AJ sighed softly.

"What the hell is wrong with me?"


	6. A Tad Overwhelming

"You know this isn't working out Roman" 

Roman sighed softly "You aren't even giving me a chance"

"I've given you plenty of chances. You have yet to prove that you want this marriage to work. You have yet to prove to your daughter that you want to be here for her"

Roman grit his teeth "Don't you dare say that. My daughter understands my career. Don't you dare say I haven't been a father to her"

Silence.

"You stopped caring about this marriage a long time ago Roman. I just have one question"

Roman sighed "What?"

"I just want to know why. What was is that made you not want this anymore?"

Roman remained silent. Should he tell her the real reason as to why. Like he said there were so many reasons as to why his marriage was failing but he was the main one. He knew it but he couldn't bring himself to say it. He knew he had to tell her sooner or later but when he tried his words got stuck in his throat.

Roman was about to speak until he heard a knock at the door.

"I have to go"

A scoff on her end "Of course you do"

With that she hung up. 

Roman exhaled a deep breath and walked towards the door. 

Opening the door Roman smiled weekly seeing him standing there with a nervous look on his face.

"Hey"

AJ cleared his throat gently "Hi. Bad time?"

"Nah. What's up?"

"Can I come in?"

Roman nodded with a soft smile and moved aside to let AJ walk in.

AJ walked to Roman's bed and sat on the edge of one side of the bed. Roman soon joining him as well and sitting on the opposite side. AJ looked over his shoulder towards Roman who sat there with a tired look on his face.

"Are you okay?"

Roman shrugged "Eh. I'll be alright. Just got off the phone with my wife"

AJ bit his lower lip "Is everything okay?"

Roman chuckled "Same argument. Different day"

AJ frowned and furrowed his brow thinking of what he could say to help Roman cheer up a bit.

"I was able to catch your match tonight. You did great"

Roman smiled "Oh yeah. Thanks"

AJ smiled warmly "You're welcome"

Once again that maddening silence fell between them. AJ could tell Roman was still thinking about his phone call with his wife. His face sad but stern and he ran his fingers through his long black hair. AJ looked up at the ceiling and sighed.

"For what it's worth. You aren't the only one having marriage trouble. I had a phone call with my wife earlier too"

Now it was Roman's turn to look over his shoulder. He saw AJ sitting there shoulders looking heavy and head hanging down.

"And how did it go?"

AJ exhaled a deep breath "I...I think she's getting tired of me. Things seem off...I know she isn't happy. I try my best to try to say the right things but it's not working anymore. But to be honest...I'm tired"

Roman gave AJ a look of confusion.

"I'm tired of trying and it not working. I'm tired of thinking of what else I could say or do. I love my wife...but I feel like. I feel like she doesn't love me like she used to and that hurts. I don't want to be a disappointment to her. To anyone"

Roman exhaled a deep breath "Some pair we are huh?"

AJ chuckled softly "You can say that again"

"For what it's worth" Roman said standing from his side of the bed.

AJ watched as Roman walked towards his side of the bed and stood before him with a soft smile.

"In no way shape or form are you a disappointment. You're an amazing person with a big heart"

AJ blushed "Thank you"

It was then that Roman leaned down and slowly placed a kiss on AJ's cheek. The warmth of AJ's cheek make him sigh contentedly.

Pulling away Roman studied AJ's face. He looked relaxed. His blue eyes catching his as if trying to contemplate what to do next.

"What's wrong with me?" AJ whispered

Roman cocked a brow "What do you mean?"

"Why do I feel this way around you? I don't understand it"

Roman sighed softly "Sometimes its best not to question things"

AJ smiled softly as he watched Roman leaning in once again. Only he wasn't going for his cheek. His soft lips landed on AJ's once again. And once again AJ did nothing to stop it. AJ lifted his arms slowly and wrapped them around Roman's neck. Relishing in Roman's woodsy scent as the kiss began to deepen. Soon AJ found himself pushed back into the bed with Roman atop of him.

Roman broke the kiss and began to place sweet kisses on AJ's neck. AJ felt his skin on fire. Fuck his lips felt amazing on his neck as he began to let the kisses travel towards his collar bone and back up towards his Adam's apple.

AJ opened his eyes and found Roman looking down at him with a warm smile.

"Enjoy that?"

AJ looked away embarrassed.

Before AJ could give him an answer Roman was at it again. Capturing AJ's lips again letting his tongue slid across his bottom lip as AJ once again granted him access. It was then that AJ felt Roman's strong hands crawl under his shirt. AJ shot up quickly.

"I...I'm sorry. I can't"

Roman nodded "It's okay. I'm not going to force you to do anything"

AJ swallowed the lump in his throat and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I should go"

Roman sighed softly "Alright"

With that Roman helped AJ up and walked AJ towards the door.

"I'll see ya around yeah" Roman said softly

AJ nodded and smiled weakly "Yeah. Yeah. Umm goodnight"

"Goodnight"

With that Roman shut the door leaving AJ standing there.

"What the hell am I doing?"


	7. The Stupid Things Anger Makes Us Do

The next day after their moment in the hotel Roman noticed it was happening again. He noticed AJ walking around backstage but didn't once come up to him to even say hello. Were they going to be playing this game again? 

Roman watched as AJ chatted it up with other guys on the roster in the locker room halls and waited for the right moment. Finally after the guys leaving Roman watched as AJ began to make his way down the hall. It was then in a few huge strides Roman wrapped his arm around AJ's forearm and pulled him into the closest empty room. 

"What the hell are you doing?" AJ asked placing a hand on his chest trying to calm his nerves

"I could ask you the same damn thing"

AJ raised a brow in question "What are you talking about?"

Roman exhaled "Don't play dumb with me. You know exactly what I'm talking about"

AJ looked down. His long hair hiding his eyes.

"Roman. What the hell are we doing?" AJ whispered softly

Roman swallowed the lump in his throat "What are you talking about?"

"Me and you. What are we doing? I mean I'm not supposed to feel this way about you. I'm married. It's wrong"

Roman groaned "We really doing this again?"

AJ looked up. Blue eyes welling up with tears.

"I can't do this Roman. And neither should you"

"Why do you keep denying your feelings? You know what you felt or else you wouldn't have kissed me back"

AJ bit his lip "It was a lapse in judgement. A mistake"

Roman could have sworn he felt like he just got punched in the gut. Fuck that statement hurt.

"A mistake. So the kiss we shared in the locker room and last night in my room was a mistake?"

"Please. Please don't make this difficult. I'm just trying to do what's right. For my wife. For me. For us"

"Nah. You're just thinking of yourself. You don't care how I feel or how much what you are saying hurts. We both know how we feel about each other and you're just being stubborn and selfish"

AJ glared daggers at Roman "Selfish?! Are you kidding me?!"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" Roman asked with a roll of his eyes

"I'm just thinking about you. I don't want you to throw away your marriage. And even though things will my wife aren't the best right now...that's not going to stop me from trying to work them out"

Roman chuckled "This coming from the same guy who told me he was tired of trying last night"

"I know what I said alright"

Roman ran his fingers through his hair "You're a fucking hypocrite"

"Fuck you" AJ growled out

Roman laughed "Aww someone angry because his wife don't want him no more. Someone angry because he knows he's feeling someone else but can't accept it because he's wife's got him by the ball..."

It was then Roman felt the painful throbbing on his jaw. It happened so fast he didn't see it coming. AJ cracked him right on the jaw and stood there seething in anger.

"Go fuck yourself" AJ whispered harshly 

With that AJ walked out of the room and slammed the door behind him. Roman just stood there in the room in pain and silence.

*Later That Night*

AJ leaned back into his bed. His mind still replaying what happened between him and Roman over and over again. Even when he shut his eyes he would still see the look on Roman's face after cracking him on the jaw. He really didn't mean to. It's just what Roman said really hurt. He never expected Roman to be so harsh. Looking down AJ could already see the bruise on his knuckle from hitting Roman.

Letting out a deep breath AJ tried his best to forget today's events and try to let sleep take over him.

It was then he heard a light knocking at his down. Ugh whoever it was he just wasn't in the mood. But at the same time he couldn't be rude either.

Walking toward the door he opened it. Once again he felt the heat rise to his face. 

"Wow. Gotta admit you're braver than I thought"

It was Roman standing there. His face looking defeated.

"Not in the mood" AJ uttered before attempting to shut the door.

It was then that Roman put his foot between the door and held it open. AJ groaned and walked away from the door. 

"What do you want?"

Roman sighed softly "I'm sorry"

AJ stood there. His face still stern. Eyebrows furrowed together.

"Sure you are"

"AJ please. I didn't mean what I said I was just upset"

AJ scoffed "Bullshit. You meant everything you said. You know what I don't want to do this. Just leave Roman"

"No"

AJ glared "Leave. Or I'll make you leave"

Roman smirked "Will you now?"

"Yeah I will. You expect to just come in here and say you're sorry and oh it's okay"

Roman sighed "No but I'm really trying to apologize but like always you're being stubborn as always"

"If that's you're apology it needs some work"

Roman glared "Fuck you"

AJ scoffed and walked up to Roman. AJ inches apart from him with a smirk.

"What's the matter Roman? Don't like being called out"

Roman smirked and rolled his eyes "You need to get out of my face"

"Or what?"

With that no other words were spoke. Just Roman's lips attacking AJ's once again. This kiss was passion and anger all in one. AJ tried desperately to pull away but the grip Roman had on his hips was too strong. Roman broke the kiss and locked eyes with AJ.

"You're sexy when you're angry"

AJ glared "You're an asshole"

With that Roman picked AJ up and once again AJ's legs wrapped around his waist as he was tossed on the bed. AJ let out a quiet oof as he landed on the bed. Roman quickly removed his shirt and crawled back atop of AJ. AJ let his hands roam Roman's strong back. AJ hissed at feeling Roman's teeth bite down on his neck. Was this really happening right now? Was AJ about to let this happen?

Roman pulled back and looked deep into AJ's eyes "If you want me to stop now is the time to tell me so. Cause once I get going I won't stop"

AJ bit his lower lip and pulled Roman back down for a kiss. AJ didn't know if it was the anger coursing through his veins. He couldn't describe it. All he knew was he wanted this.

Roman began to tug on AJ's shirt. Taking the hint AJ lifted his arms for Roman to remove it and toss it over his shoulder. Roman began to trail kisses down AJ's strong chest and toned abs. His tongue soon coming out from between his still red raw lips from their kiss to lick his navel. That made AJ moan loudly. Fuck his moans were music to his ears. 

AJ felt his heart racing and the room felt like it was spinning. His mind and body overwhelmed with what was going on. AJ soon felt Roman's fingers dance along the waist band of his basketball shorts. Looking up Roman studied AJ's face. Almost as if to ask for permission. He permission was granted in the form of AJ arching off the bed so he could remove them, leaving him only in his boxers.

Judging by what was happening in his boxers Roman could tell AJ was feeling this moment. His erection pitching a tent in his boxers. AJ felt Roman staring and quickly felt self conscious. He quickly brought his hands down to cover his crotch.

"I'm...I'm sorry" AJ whispered shyly

Roman smiled and gently removed AJ's hands "Don't be. I wanna see it"

AJ soon felt Roman's hand cup his dick and moaned "Ohh fuck"

Roman smirked as he then pulled back to remove his own shorts. Thank god he opted against the jeans for today.

It was now AJ's turn to look. His eyes locking on Roman's huge erection. AJ couldn't help but suddenly feel nervous. 

Roman once again joined AJ on the bed and the two once again shared passionate kisses. Tongues dancing with each other. Almost fighting for dominance. AJ gasped feeling Roman's hand snake into his boxers and wrap a strong warm hand around his dick. Fuck it felt amazing.

"Uhh..Ro...Ro please" AJ whimpered as Roman began to stroke him slowly

Roman liked that reaction and began to sped up his actions a bit. 

"Uhh Jesus...Fuck" AJ grit out his body arching beautifully into Roman's hand. 

Just when Roman thought AJ was going to lose control he removed his hand. He could have sworn he heard AJ swear under his breath for doing so.

Once again leaving the bed Roman slowly began to pull AJ's boxers off. He looked fucking delicious. His erection leaking pre cum. Standing thick and proud.

"Don't stare" AJ whimpered looking away embarrassed

Roman chuckled "It's cute how shy you are"

AJ glared "Shut up"

Roman laughed.

AJ was about to say something else but his words caught in his throat seeing Roman remove his boxers. AJ's eyes gave a look of surprise. Roman was huge. Now all of a sudden fear replaced everything else he was feeling just now.

Roman was about to join AJ on the bed until AJ stopped him by raising his hand.

"Roman...I...have you ever been with a guy before?"

Roman smiled "No. But I mean it can't be that much different from being with a woman"

AJ bit his lower lip "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared as hell right now. I've never been with a man. For fuck's sake I'd never though I'd ever feel this way about the same sex"

Roman captured AJ's lips sweetly "It'll be okay. Do you trust me?"

AJ nodded "Yeah. Yeah I trust you"

"Well then let me do the work and you just enjoy"

AJ let out a deep breath.

"First off you got anything like lotion or something?"

AJ cocked a brow "What?Why?"

"Do you or not?"

"Well yeah in my bag. I carry lotion for my hands before you even ask if it's for something else"

Roman smirked "Sure you carry it for that"

"Hey screw you"

Roman chuckled as he quickly grabbed the bottle of lotion and squeezed a generous amount on his hands. 

"What are you doing?" AJ whispered 

"Shh just don't ask questions. Just trust me. Now I'm gonna need you to close your eyes and relax"

AJ nodded and let his eyes slide close. It was only then that they quickly shot open feeling a sudden intrusion down there. Looking down AJ saw Roman's long finger going deeper and deeper inside him. AJ couldn't help but tighten at the feeling.

"You need to relax for me babe. Please"

"Babe? Did he just call me babe?" AJ though

Only to be broken from his thoughts feeling Roman began to move his finger inside him. AJ couldn't help but gasp. It actually felt...good.

Roman began to move again and once he felt AJ could take another digit he added another. AJ writhed underneath him. Trying to adjust to his body being touched in such a way. He felt vulnerable. Exposed. And he liked it.

It was then that Roman angled his fingers and brushed up against something that made AJ arch off the bed with a loud whimper. 

AJ was surprised by his body reacting like that. But what ever that was felt fucking phenomenal. His toes curled feeling Roman brush up against that spot over and over. Roman looked down AJ's forehead slightly sweaty despite the AC in the room on. His mouth agape and his blue eyes dark with pleasure.

"Fuck...fuck...ohh shit" AJ mewled feeling his stomach tighten.

Was he about to come?

It was then that Roman quickly removed his fingers and quickly settled between AJ's strong thighs. Grabbing a leg Roman raised it and settled in on his hip.

"No going back after this. You ready?"

AJ opened up his mouth to speak but nothing came out. All he could do was nod a yes.

With that AJ soon felt Roman begin to slid into him. AJ shut his eyes tightly and grit his teeth. Roman could see his discomfort and leaned down to place sweet kisses on AJ's forehead. 

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry but I'm almost all the way in"

AJ gasped "Why the fuck do you have to be so big?"

Roman chuckled "That a compliment"

AJ glared and with that Roman gave one quick thrust. AJ gasped loudly feeling Roman to the hilt. Fuck it hurt so bad...but it fucking felt so good to feel him deep inside.

AJ began to wriggle around under him. Roman got the hint and began a slow pace. Pulling out fully leaving the tip only to snap his hips back hitting AJ in just the right spot. AJ threw his head back on the pillows and moaned. 

Fuck who knew that after all the pain something could feel so wonderful after.

"Move Ro. Please...please I know you want to" AJ whispered digging his heels into Roman to force him deeper.

AJ's nails digging into his back.

"You sure?"

"Fucking do it already"

With that Roman shot AJ a stern look and began to let his hips piston. AJ began to shake at every thrust. The sound of skin on skin echoing along with AJ's moans. The headboard bouncing off the wall and the bed creaking beneath them. AJ held onto Roman's shoulders for dear life but also using him to meet Roman thrust for thrust.

"Ohh yess..ohhh god" AJ cried out feeling Roman hit his spot without mercy.

Looking up at Roman AJ moaned. Roman deep in concentration. His eyes closed, his biceps flexing with every thrust. Fuck Roman was beautiful. 

Roman soon began to angle his hips in just the right way that AJ felt that tightening feeling in his stomach again. Pleasure coursing through his entire body.

Roman looked down at AJ and could tell he was close. AJ's sweaty body underneath him. His hair sticking to his forehead and his mouth forming that perfect O.

"Ro...Ro...I think I'm gonna" AJ chanted digging his nails into Roman's back

"Come for me AJ. Do It" Roman growled out into his ear

AJ bit into his lower lip so hard he drew blood. Fuck his orgasm was hitting him like a bullet being fired from a gun. And just like that he came between his and Roman's stomach. AJ's body a boneless heap of pleasure underneath Roman who was still thrusting. His thrust messy and erratic but AJ still found some strength to meet his.

"Fucking shit AJ" Roman groaned out and with that releasing himself deep inside AJ

Roman collapsed atop of AJ. Both trying to catch their breath.

"Still think I'm an asshole" Roman asked between breaths

AJ chuckled "Yeah I still think you're an asshole"

"Oh well you just had sex with this asshole"

AJ groaned "Just shut up"


	8. It's Always The Next Day

AJ's eyes fluttered open to the sound of soft breathing beside him. Sitting up in bed slowly AJ looked over to see Roman sleeping peaceful beside him. Last night really did happen. It wasn't a dream. It was real. AJ quietly and slowly got out of bed so he wouldn't disturb Roman and grabbed his boxers and shorts from the floor. Heading towards the bathroom AJ got inside and quietly shut the door behind him.

Slipping his boxers and shorts on AJ caught his reflection in the mirror. His hair was still a mess due to last night events. He had some slight markings on his neck and he was slightly feeling the soreness in his lower back due to last night as well. He really couldn't believe he let last night happen.

It was then that the bathroom door suddenly opened and Roman walked in.

"Oh shit. I'm sorry I didn't know you were in here. I thought you left...to be honest I'm glad you didn't leave"

AJ smiled softly "No. I...umm I should leave though"

"So soon. How bout a shower?" Roman asked snaking his arms around AJ's hip

AJ pulled away slowly.

"I'm sorry. I just have to go"

Roman watched as AJ walked out and grabbed his shirt from the floor. He saw AJ wince slightly before slipping his shirt on and walking towards the door.

"Please don't tell me you're running away again. That you are just going to avoid me again...even after last night"

AJ kept his back towards Roman and sighed softly.

"I'm not. I promise...it's just I have to soak things up that's all. I'm not going to avoid you"

Roman walked towards AJ and wrapped his arms around his waist. Roman could feel AJ relax into the touch.

"I'm a terrible person Roman. I cheated on my wife"

Roman leaned his head on AJ's back "You're not a terrible person AJ"

"Yes I am. I'm a terrible person because I cheated on my wife...and I don't regret it"

Roman was about to say something until AJ cleared his throat.

"I have to go. I'll see you around okay"

Without even being given the chance to utter a word AJ was out the door shutting it behind him.

Roman stood there. More than anything Roman wish he knew what to say to make AJ feel better.

*Later On That Day*

AJ made his way down the halls of the locker room. Ring gear ready and focused for his match coming up. He was feeling a bit better after having some time to himself. AJ was about to turn a corner until his felt a hand reach out and pull him back.

AJ was about to slap the crap out of who ever it was until he heard his voice.

"Hey there beautiful"

AJ let out a shaky breath "You need to stop doing that to me. Nearly gave me a heart attack"

Roman chuckled "I'm sorry. How are you feeling?"

AJ sighed softly "I'm...I'm okay. I'm sorry for leaving like I did. It's just I'm still trying to soak up that last night really happened. And that you know...I...I"

"You enjoyed it" Roman finished for AJ with a smirk

AJ looked away shyly "Yeah. But at the same time I felt that sudden realization that I cheated on my wife. And the realization of that I have to tell her and I'm scared"

Roman pulled AJ close to him "I know. I have to tell my wife too...but for now no one else knows about us and no one will. Unless you want people to know" 

AJ shook his head no "No...I...I'd rather no one else knows about this"

Roman nodded "Would you ever want people to know?"

AJ remained silent. His blue eyes giving a look of contemplation.

"You know what forget what I said. It's not a big deal"

AJ gave a soft smile "Umm I have to get going. I have match in a bit"

"How bout a kiss for good luck" Roman whispered. His voice thick and deep making AJ shiver.

AJ blushed and let his eyes slide close waiting for the kiss. Soon Roman's lips were on his. So soft and gentle as AJ exhaled a content sigh into Roman's mouth.

"Well I'll be damned" a voice said loudly

AJ jumped back his blue eyes showing fear and embarrassment from he and Roman being caught.

Roman looked to the side to find Dean and Seth standing there.

AJ felt the heat rising to his face. He looked like a deer in the headlights.

"AJ it's okay. It's just Seth and Dean"

AJ gave Roman a nervous look. Like if him saying that was supposed to help.

"Chill AJ...it's cool" Seth said with a warm smile

AJ felt his chest rising and falling from him trying to steady his breathing. His heart racing. He never wanted to get caught in this situation. Hell he never thought he'd be in this situation.

It was then without another word spoken AJ jerked himself away from Roman and rushed down the hall. 

"AJ wait" Roman called out

But AJ ignored him and disappeared around the corner.

"Damn it guys. Why the hell did you creep up on us like that?" Roman asked annoyed

"Sorry we didn't think anything of it. We thought you guys didn't care" Dean replied softly

"Fuck...I just got him to open up and now this. Guys you know how AJ is" Roman replied running his fingers through his hair.

With that Roman rushed to try and catch up to AJ. Without having to look long he found AJ in the gorilla position. His hoodie on as he waited for his music to hit.

"AJ wait. Can we talk?" Roman asked standing behind AJ. He saw AJ stiffen.

AJ kept his back turned until Roman grabbed him and turned him around. 

"Roman please" AJ pleaded his blue eyes glowing from under his hoodie.

"No. Let me talk okay" Roman replied sternly

It was then that AJ's music hit. 

"I have to go" AJ whispered softly

Roman growled "I wish you would just listen"

"And I wish you would just leave me alone" AJ replied harshly blue eyes glowing with anger

Roman released AJ's arm with that comment. That stung.

With that AJ adjusted his glove and made his way out to the ring.


	9. Not Very Good At This

After his match AJ wanted nothing more that to just disappear quickly but that looked like it wasn't going to happen.

"AJ. Man wait up" a voice called out 

AJ turned around. It was Seth.

"Listen man can we talk" Seth asked softly

AJ exhaled a deep breath and nodded. He truly wasn't in the mood. He was exhausted after his match...a match he won. And to be quiet honest still embarrassed about being caught with Roman earlier. But his damn Southern manners could never allow him to be rude. Well...sometimes. 

AJ motioned for Seth to follow him to his locker room. Once inside Seth shut the door behind him.

"Listen about earlier. You know with you and Ro..."

Seth was cut off by AJ raising his hand.

"I don't feel like we should be talking about this. I just...I don't know"

Seth sighed softly "I know about you and Roman"

AJ gave a look of shock "What? How?"

"First off...anyone with eyes can see how much Roman likes you. He's liked you for quiet sometime"

AJ remained silent blushing madly at Seth's statement.

"So me and Dean seeing you guys together didn't freak us out. It didn't disgust us. It was...it was nice seeing Roman with you after wanting to admit how he felt to you for so long"

AJ swallowed the lump in his throat "I'm...I'm sorry freaked. I'm just not used to this. That and I'm married and I’m over here kissing someone else. I just...I'm scared that's all"

"How do you think he feels? You ain't the only one with someone back home. Roman has a wife and daughter. Roman's tried to so hard to make his wife happy. We've seen it firsthand. It's just wasn’t working in his favor. Until he understood why. A lot of it was being away for so long at a time. She thought she could deal with it but little by little it was wearing on her. Roman took time off to try to fix things...but he noticed his wife seemed distant. So he just spent time with his daughter"

AJ sighed sadly "I wish...I wish things would work out for him. I feel bad"

"He'll be alright. He said he could deal with his marriage ending. What he couldn't deal with or handle was losing his daughter. Roman's a great dad"

AJ rubbed the back of his neck "How...how long has Roman liked me?"

"He hasn't told you. Jeez he started crushing on you the moment he saw you walk out on your debut"

AJ couldn't help but feel his heart swell "Wow that long" AJ thought to himself.

"All I'm saying is...ugh. All I'm saying is Roman is a great guy. I know it's scary for you...but I know Roman would never hurt you. He really likes you...to be quite honest I'd go as far as to say he loves you"

AJ smiled softly "This is just new to me. I do care for Roman deeply but sometimes my thoughts get the best of me. My fear just gets overwhelming. I don't mean to bolt when he's close to me or anything else he does for that matter. I'm just...I'm just not used to this"

"That's love my man. I'm not going to judge you guys or tell you what to do. Just...just take it day by day and handle it the best way you can"

AJ was about to open his mouth to speak until he heard his cell phone go off inside his bag. AJ looked towards his bag and back at Seth. 

"That's my cue to go. Just give the big dumb doofus a chance alright"

AJ chuckled "Alright alright"

With that Seth said his goodbyes and walked out of AJ's locker room. AJ got up from his seat at the bench and over to his bag. Reaching in he grabbed his phone. Feeling his heart sink he all of a sudden felt his nerves going crazy.

It was his wife.

*Later On That Night*

Roman sat on his bed. He has just gotten off the phone with his daughter so that helped improve his mood. Still he feeling the ache from AJ's blue eyes glowing in anger as he told Roman to just "Leave him alone"

Roman groaned as he buried his face in his hands. Things were finally going the way he wanted days before...now it all went to shit in a matter of hours.

"Maybe I'm fooling myself for thinking this will work" Roman thought to himself

Roman was about to head to the bathroom to grab a shower until he heard a knock at the door. Walking towards the door Roman slowly opened it.

"Well well...thought you wanted me to leave you alone and here you are coming to me"

AJ pouted "I'm so sorry. What I said...I didn't mean it. I was just...I was embarrassed and scared that we got caught like that"

Roman moved aside and let AJ walk in.

"I don't mean to be difficult. I'm trying. But you know this...this is new for me"

Roman sighed softly "It's new for me too"

"I...I do care for you Roman. I care deeply"

Roman smiled softly. 

"I think...I think I might go as far to say that I love you. And I know that's fast...but when I'm around you. When I'm around you that's what I feel. That first kiss. Our first night together...I was just too scared to be honest with myself. I didn't want people to think I was a terrible person. I didn't want to hurt my wife. But I couldn't help it"

Roman didn't say a word and just pulled AJ into a hug. He felt AJ relax in his arms.

"You aren't a terrible person. Sometimes we can't help how we feel...not matter how much we tried to avoid it"

AJ looked up into Roman's hazel eyes "I talked to my wife earlier"

Roman felt his chest tighten

"And how did that go?"

AJ exhaled a deep breath "I couldn't tell her. I wanted to. But the words weren't coming out. But I have to...only I don't think over the phone is the right way. I plan on telling her when we get our break soon"

Roman nodded "I haven't told my wife either. Although I spoke my daughter earlier and she's excited to see me"

AJ smiled "That's nice"

"You know Seth talked to me before I came here" AJ said with a smirk

Roman cocked a brow hearing that "Oh yeah. What did that idiot say?"

AJ chuckled "Let's just say he cares about you a lot. He's a good friend"

Roman smiled and leaned down capturing AJ's lips in a kiss. AJ wrapped his arms around Roman's neck and kissed him back with everything he had in him. Yes this was new for him...and for Roman. But he just couldn't help how Roman made him feel. He felt wanted. He felt loved. It was scary .

But what wonderful thing doesn't start out scary?

*Moments Later*

AJ shivered feeling Roman's warm hands run down his back and to his hips. His body ignited with pleasure feeling Roman in an all new way as he rode Roman slowly. 

"Ohh...ohh god" AJ moaned his head hanging down. 

AJ's chestnut hair a sweaty mess and his mouth agape. 

Roman moaned as he couldn't help but let his hand grab a handful of AJ's beautiful round ass before smacking it. AJ gasped and relished in the stinging sensation left by his hands.

"Ohh again...do it again" AJ moaned as his nails dug into Roman's strong chest.

Trying desperately to steady himself as he rode Roman faster. Feeling Roman deeper and deeper. Brushing over that delicious spot that drove him mad with ecstasy. 

Roman smirked and once again a loud slap echoed the room. AJ ass stinging. Bright red hand prints showing proudly.

Soon AJ's moans began to get louder. His pace becoming sloppy as Roman began to thrust up into him. The bed creaking and the smell of sex filling the room. Roman knew AJ was close feeling him tighten around him as he hung his head in pleasure.

"Look at me AJ. Come on baby look at me"

AJ kept his head down and nodded no.

With that Roman thrust up sharply making AJ whimper. Pleas leaving his sweet lips.

"Look at me"

It was then that AJ picked up his head and opened his eyes. Blue eyes hooded with pleasure. 

"I want you to keep your eyes on me while you come"

AJ's mouth fell open as Roman thrust up faster. Angling his hips hitting AJ's spot over and over. AJ felt like he was going to pass out.

"Oh...ohh please please" AJ whimpered 

"Please what?" Roman asked slapping AJ's ass again

"Ohh..make me come"

Roman smirked "Anything for you beautiful"

With that Roman's grabbed AJ's hips and thrust into him without mercy. AJ clutched onto Roman as he felt that burning sensation pooling in his lower belly. Burying his face in the crook of Roman's neck AJ came and hard. Sobbing with relief as he collapsed atop of Roman. 

Roman felt AJ tighten around him and milk him for all that he was worth.

AJ didn't move. He was just to damn tired. 

"That...that was...wow" AJ whispered his face still buried in Roman's neck. Trying to catch his breath

Roman chuckled "Didn't know you could be so kinky"

AJ groaned "Shut up"

Running his hands down AJ's sweaty back he held him close. AJ let out a content sigh. This big doofus really knew how to make him turn into a fucking puddle.

"I love you AJ" Roman whispered softly into AJ's ear

AJ removed his face from Roman's neck and locked eyes with Roman.

"Really?"

Roman nodded "Yeah. Really."

AJ blushed "I love you too"

AJ had to soak that it in. It was crazy how it came natural to him to tell Roman that he loved him.

"You know what I love even more" AJ said with a smile

Roman cocked a brow "What's that?"

AJ rested his head on Roman's chest "Sleep. Now shut up so I can get some"

Roman chuckled running his fingers in AJ's hair.

"Jerk"


	10. When The Words...

Roman's eyes fluttered opened at the feeling of warm breath on his belly followed by the feeling of wetness trailing under his navel. Looking down his eyes landed on the beautiful sight of AJ placing sweet kisses on his toned stomach.

"Good morning" Roman whispered huskily 

AJ looked up. His brown hair covering his eyes. 

"I want to do something. Can I?" AJ asked faintly

Roman bit his lower lip feeling AJ's warm breath make his dick twitch.

"Depends what is that something?"

AJ smirked and without another word spoke AJ licked his lips and took Roman's thick dick in his mouth. Well the best he could at least. 

"Holy fuck" Roman groaned out clutching at the messy bed sheets underneath him. 

AJ let his tongue trace from the bottom of Roman's shaft to the top. Licking the slit and tasting the bitter flavor of Roman's pre-cum relishing in the feeling of this new found flavor on his tongue. AJ once again took Roman in his mouth fully and began to bob his head up and down, hallowing his cheeks and moaning. The vibrations making Roman's moans grow louder. AJ couldn't help but feel pride knowing he was capable of making Roman feel such a way.

AJ took in a sharp breath feeling Roman's hands tangle in his hair and pull. It hurt but fuck for some reason it made a wonderful feeling shoot straight to his dick making him harder.

"Fuck baby...fuck you really...uhh you really love my dick" Roman groaned feeling his lower belly start to stir

AJ moaned and looked up through his sweaty hair. Blue eyes hooded with pleasure.

It was then that Roman pulled AJ off his dick with that obscene loud wet pop. AJ gave a whimper of protest. He really was enjoying himself. Roman used a thumb and wiped some of the saliva that was on AJ's chin and bottom lip.

"Fucking sexy" Roman winked as he got off the bed

AJ was about to get up off the bed as well until he shoved back down by Roman.

"Ro...what are you..." AJ asked only to be shushed 

"On your hands and knees now" Roman growled out 

AJ followed orders without protest. Getting on his hands and knees AJ swallowed the lump in his throat. Feeling vulnerable at being at such a position. AJ shut his eyes only opening them when he felt Roman's weight join him on the bed.

"Where'd you learn to suck a dick like that you slut" Roman whispered into AJ's ear licking the shell of his ear. 

AJ felt shivers going down his spine. He wanted to reply but he couldn't. He was just to focused on the feeling of excitement coursing through his veins he was tongue tied.

Roman obviously didn't like that AJ didn't answer and raised his hand. 

SLAP

AJ cried out feeling that wonderful stinging sensation on his bare ass burying his face in the pillow beneath him.

"You gonna answer me?" Roman growled out massaging AJ's plump ass

Fuck Roman couldn't get enough of AJ's ass. It was the first thing aside from AJ's beautiful eyes that he loved the most.

He recalled thinking how dare a country boy like Styles have an ass like that.

"Ohh Roman...I..."

ANOTHER SMACK

AJ muffled his moans into the pillow. Roman smirking at the hand prints forming on AJ's ass.

"Don't wanna answer me that's fine. I'll just fuck it out of you" Roman whispered his voice deep and husky

With that Roman grabbed the bottle of lube off the nightstand and coated his thick dick with it. Licking his lips as he caught sight of the perfection of AJ's ass on display before him. 

AJ moaned feeling Roman's strong hands on his hips.

And just like that with a snap of Roman's hips he was buried deep inside AJ's tight heat. AJ cried out into the pillow.

"Nuh-uh. I wanna hear you scream for me" 

With that Roman grabbed the pillow from underneath AJ and tossed the pillow over his shoulder. AJ moans music to his ears.

"Ohh ohh...Ro...fuck me" AJ whimpered as his hands clutched at the sheets beneath him

Roman picked up the pace and began pounding into AJ without mercy.

"Ohh Ro...I'm gonna...fuck" AJ sobbed

With that Roman reached down and wrapped his hands around AJ's dick.

"Nuh-uh. You didn't answer me. So you don't come until I tell you to. So you better exercise that willpower baby doll"

AJ looked over his shoulder in disbelief. 

"I'm getting mine before you get yours" Roman winked as he began thrusting harder and deeper. Angling his hips to make sure he brushed that special spot that drove AJ crazy.

AJ hands balled into fists. His nails digging into his hands still feeling Roman's hand wrapped on his dick preventing his relief. Tears forming in his eyes as he tried his best to hold out.

Soon to his relief he could feel Roman's thrust become choppy meaning Roman was close.

"Fuck baby doll. Fuck...uhh your ass is phenomenal" Roman groaned.

Finally Roman felt that tightening in his stomach.

Roman could hear AJ's pleas and sobs. 

"Ohh Roman...Ro...please I need to come...fuck please" 

Roman smirked "Well since you've been a good boy. I'll let you come with me"

With that a few erratic thrust Roman let go deep inside of AJ. AJ crying out in relief as he came all over Roman's hand.

AJ felt Roman collapse on his back. Breathing heavily. His long sweaty hair clinging to his back.

"You're a prick" AJ whispered in between breaths

Roman chuckled "You should have just answered my question"

"Ugh. Fine. I've never done that before but I've always wanted to...but with you only. I'm thought about it...so I kinda looked up how to do it" AJ replied shyly

Roman's face turned into a huge grin "Wow. I'm honored. Well for your first time you sucked my dick like a pro"

AJ flushed at that statement "So vulgar"

"Really? You had my dick in your mouth and I'm vulgar"

AJ laughed softly "I'm gonna miss you during my break. But at the same time...I need to take care of some things at home"

Roman exhaled a deep breath as he let his hands rest on AJ's thigh caressing it in a soothing manner.

"You scared?"

AJ exhaled "Terrified. But it has to be done"

Roman locked eyes with AJ's and captured his lips.

"Whatever happens...I love you" Roman whispered once the kiss was broken

AJ smiled "I love you too"

*Week Later*

AJ stood outside his Georgia home as he grabbed his bags from the trunk of his car. He felt nervous. He felt like he was about to puke. 

"You can do this. Just be honest with her" AJ whispered to himself as he made his way to the front door.

Grabbing his key and putting it in the lock AJ unlocked the front door and walked in. Setting his bags down by the door he walked towards the kitchen. His heart was racing.

Once he was in the kitchen there she was sitting at the table sipping at a cup of coffee. AJ smiled upon seeing her.

"AJ. Oh my gosh" She said loudly shooting up from her seat and rushing towards him.

Soon she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. AJ slowly lifted his arms and hugged her back.

"God I missed you"

AJ swallowed the lump in his throat "I missed you too"

It was then that she noticed something different in his demeanor. 

"Hey. Is everything okay? Looks like something is on your mind?"

AJ locked eyes with her and sighed softly.

"Just do it you idiot. Tell her"

"AJ?"


	11. First Time For Everything

Why wasn't this working? Just seeing her alone like that before him should have totally done the trick but it was working. He couldn't fucking believe it. He couldn't get aroused for his own wife. 

"Fuck...fuck" AJ groaned as she laid beneath him nude and ready to be taken.

"Oh AJ...please I missed you" She moaned in his ear

AJ shut his eyes and thought about the only person who could turn him on without trying. Roman. The vision of Roman taking him to the highest heights of pleasure began to stir something deep inside him. Looking down there it was...his dick getting hard.

All of a sudden guilt washed over AJ. The fact that he had to picture someone else other than his wife to get turned on killed him. He couldn't keep doing this...he just couldn't.

*Meanwhile*

Roman laughed seeing his daughter's version of his entrance into the ring.

"Not bad baby girl" Roman smiled pulling his daughter into his arms for a huge hug

She laughed "Really?"

"Yeah you almost got it down. I'm proud of you" 

She hugged Roman tightly "I missed you daddy"

Roman smiled softly "I missed you too"

"I was worried that you weren't going to come back home" she said with a frown

Roman cocked a brow "Why would you think that baby?"

"Because of you and mommy fighting a lot. I hear you and her on the phone a lot. She's always mad when she hangs up with you"

Roman hung his head "I'm sorry you have to hear that. It's just me and mommy are going through some stuff...but don't think it isn't because of you. We love you very much. Trust me everything will be okay"

She smiled softly "Promise"

Roman nodded "Yeah. I promise"

*Week Later*

Shutting the locker room door behind him Roman reached out and wrapped his arms around his waist. AJ smiled softly relishing in his touch. But soon that smile faded as he turned to face Roman.

"Hey are you okay?"

AJ shook his head no.

"I couldn't tell her Roman. I tried but the words just didn't come out. I just...I just froze"

Roman sighed "Same. I couldn't tell her either. That and my daughter was happy seeing me home I didn't want to ruin it"

"I slept with her Roman. I panicked and it...it just happened" AJ whispered hanging his head down

Roman lifted AJ's head by placing his hand under AJ's chin.

"I'm not mad if that's what you are afraid of. She's still your wife AJ"

AJ sighed "It's just...I couldn't get aroused. I had to think of you...all I could think about during that week was you"

Roman smiled softly "Same. All I could think about was holding you in my arms again"

AJ blushed "I love you"

"I love you too my little man"

AJ groaned "On second thought I hate you. I hate you so damn much"

Roman laughed "Shut up and give me those lips"

AJ smiled softly and relished feeling Roman's lips on his. He knew sooner or later his wife would have to know the truth but for right now all he wanted was this. All he wanted was to feel secure in Roman's arms again.

*Later On*

"I don't know. Are you sure we should do this?" AJ asked rubbing the back of his neck nervously

Roman pulled AJ into his arms "It's just a date AJ. I haven't had an actual date with you and well I think I should get one after everything"

AJ bit his lower lip "Hey. We've been out together before. Remember that night where Dean and Seth bailed"

"Yeah. That was the night you freaked out on me and I fucked up. Not the date I envisioned having with you"

AJ sighed "I'm sorry...I'm just scared"

"Scared of what. No one is gonna make a big deal about it. We just have to be careful around each other that's all"

AJ nodded "Alright. You're right...we'll be fine"

Roman kissed AJ sweetly "That's the spirit"

AJ inhaled a deep breath.

Everything will be fine. They'll be fine. Oh God let everything go just fine.


	12. And Always Remember

Roman laced his hands with AJ's hands under the table. AJ looked up and gave Roman a weak smile.

"Will you relax. You are making this a bigger deal than it is babe" Roman whispered 

AJ sighed "I'm sorry. I'm just nervous. I just don't want this to backfire"

"Back fire how?" Roman asked with a cocked brow

"Well I mean...what if some idiot see us and blows this out of proportion and everyone finds out. I mean sure I'd want people to know when I'm ready"

Roman smiled softly "Then just relax and enjoy it. Okay"

AJ was about to open his mouth to reply but quickly pulled his hands out of Roman's larger hands. It was the waitress approaching with their food...but still he didn't want to risk anything at all.

Roman exhaled a deep breath. Not the way he imagined this date starting off but it was a date none the less.

The two ate in silence until Roman spoke.

"You look great tonight. I mean you look great every night...but well you know"

AJ chuckled "Look at you. All tongue tied cause of little ole me"

Roman glared "Shut up. I'm trying to give you a compliment"

AJ laughed softly "Thank you. I just enjoy teasing ya"

"Have to admit though. Your ass looks great in those jeans" Roman replied with a wink

AJ rolled his eyes "You just don't quit do ya. Damn horn dog"

*A While Later*

AJ and Roman soon found themselves sitting on a park bench. Thankfully there weren't to many people. And the people that were there paid them no mind.

"So did you enjoy our first official date?" Roman asked with a smile

AJ sighed softly and turned to face Roman beside him "Even though my nerves were all out of wack...yes I did enjoy our date"

Roman laced his hands with AJ. He felt AJ attempt to pull his hand away but his grip tighten. 

"Ro. We can't"

Roman locked eyes with AJ's "No one is even paying attention. To be honest I don't think anyone is even around"

AJ's blue eyes still showed nervousness.

Roman raised his free hand and moved a strand of hair out of AJ's face. 

"I've never wanted to kiss you as bad I do now" Roman whispered his thumb brushing over AJ's lips

AJ bit his lower lip "Ro...I..."

Without another word spoke Roman caught AJ's lips in a sweet kiss. AJ felt his nerves relax all of a sudden. How Roman's lips and touch made him feel like nothing else in the world mattered he'd never know.

"Let's get out of here" Roman whispered breaking the kiss

AJ smiled softly "Alright"

*The Day After*

AJ's eyes fluttered open to the sound of Roman's soft breathing. AJ shifted in bed as the cool air hit the nude parts of his body that the covers exposed. Last night was nothing short of perfect. Their date went well and the sex afterwards was mind blowing. AJ attempted to get out of bed until Roman's strong arms pulled him back down.

"Come on Ro. I have to take a shower and you know we both have to head to the arena soon"

Roman groaned "But I don't wanna"

AJ snorted "Wow you went from man to child in a few seconds flat"

Roman glared "Fine. I'll let you shower only if I can join you"

AJ cocked a brow "No. You know if we shower together we'll never leave this room"

"I promise to keep my hands to myself" 

"No"

"Please"

"I said no"

Roman pouted "Pretty please"

"That's not gonna work"

Roman quickly pulled AJ back into bed with a tug of his arm and kissed him deeply.

"Don't make me beg"

AJ shivered hearing Roman's voice thick like velvet.

"I hate you. But you better keep your hands to yourself"

Roman nodded "I promise"

AJ headed towards the bathroom only to have Roman drag him in and shut the door behind them.

"I promise that I'll try my best to keep my hands off you"

AJ groaned "I knew this was a trap"

*Hours Later*

Like always AJ arrived at the arena first. Roman told AJ he would shoot him a text message once he arrived. AJ wished they didn't have to sneak around. He wished he didn't have to sneak out of his hotel room to see Roman when everyone was sleeping. Or Roman doing the same when they spent time in his hotel room. 

But of course they didn't have a choice. No one knew about them and so far they were pretty good at not getting caught. Sure it added to the excitement of their relationship but it was starting to become a little exhausting. But AJ did it because he couldn't imagine not having Roman around him. Not having Roman in bed next to him or holding him until he fell asleep in his arms.

AJ made his way towards his locker room but he couldn't help but feel all eyes on him. He was getting stares from other guys on the roster and he didn't know why. At one point he could have sworn he heard whispering behind his back. Shrugging it off due to him just being paranoid he made it to his locker room. Setting his bags down on the bench AJ was about to open his bags until the door swung open making him jump.

"HOLY CRAP" AJ yelled out seeing Seth walking in and quickly shutting the door behind him.

"We need to talk" Seth said sternly

"First off did anyone teach you how to knock? Secondly talk about what?"

Seth pulled his cell phone out of his pocket "Are you kidding me? Have you not looked at the shit hitting the fan on social media today?"

AJ shrugged "Should I care?"

AJ watched as Seth's fingers work across his phone screen and then handed it to AJ.

"What" AJ groaned taking the phone in his hands

Seth sighed "Just look at it"

AJ looked at the screen only to feel his heart drop to his feet. It was a picture of him and Roman sharing a kiss in the park. Someone must have been watching when they didn't think anyone was around anymore.

THE PHENOMENAL ONE AND THE BIG DOG CAUGHT SHARING A MOMENT: AJ STYLES AND ROMAN REIGNS LOVERS?!

AJ felt like he about to puke.

"Fuck...fuck. Oh my god" AJ said in between heavy breaths

"AJ. Look just calm down"

AJ locked eyes with Seth "Calm down. How the fuck am I supposed to calm down?"

With that AJ rushed out of the locker room not before grabbing his bags.

"Where are you going?" Seth cried out

"I have to get the hell out of here"

AJ was about to turn the corner until he bumped into someone. Looking up it was Roman.

"Hey. Where's the fire?"

AJ felt the tears welling up in his eyes.

A look of concern now showing on Roman's face.

"Hey what's the matter?" Roman asked reaching out to touch AJ

AJ smacked his hand away. Roman's eyes widening in surprise.

Without another word AJ rushed out of Roman's sight and out of the arena.


	13. I Wish

"How the fuck could this have happened? We were careful" Roman growled out. He was seeing red.

Seth shrugged "I don't know man. I'm sorry about it though. Some people can be so nosy. Assholes ya know"

Roman sighed "I have to go find him. I have to talk to him"

Seth nodded "Look just...just be careful. You're like family man. And I know AJ is a good guy"

Roman nodded with a soft smile "Thanks. And thanks for looking out for us. I just hope I can fix this. I don't wanna lose him"

"Well then go talk to him"

With that Roman turned around and walked away. His heart felt like it was in his throat. He could fix this. He could do this.

*A While Later*

AJ sat on the edge of his hotel bed and sobbed. How could this have happened? How could he let this happen? And why did he feel like he deserved it?

AJ was about to pick up his bags from the floor until he heard a knock on the door. He knew who it was. And for some reason for the first time ever he didn't want to answer the door. Alas the knocking continued until AJ finally caved and walked towards the door opening it.

"Hey. Why did you leave like that?" Roman asked softly 

AJ hung his head in shame but never replied. Roman attempted to wrap his arms around AJ only to have AJ tug away.

"Baby...pleas..."

AJ turned to face Roman. His blue eyes welling up with tears.

"Don't...don't call me that. Just please"

Roman swallowed the lump in his throat and was about to speak until he noticed AJ's bags packed on his bed.

"Running away again?"

AJ face fell "I'm going home"

Roman felt his heart stop.

"Going home?"

AJ nodded not making eye contact with Roman.

"I'm going home to Georgia. Going home to my wife. To my normal life before all this"

It was now that Roman began to become angry.

"Oh really. You mean your normal boring life. With a wife you don't love. With a life you aren't happy with because of this. Instead of owning up to it you are running away"

"Fuck you Roman. I told you that date was a bad idea. I told you I didn't want to risk it. You insisted. So yes I'm going back home. Back home to my wife...and I'm hoping she'll forgive me and let me fix this. Maybe you should do the same to"

Roman chuckled "I don't think so. Unlike you I have a set of balls."

AJ scoffed "Oh really is that why you couldn't tell your wife when we were on break. Fucking hypocrite"

"I'm going to tell my wife when I'm good and ready"

AJ laughed "Well you might as well tell her now since it's all over the fucking internet. And it's all your fault"

Roman stood there. Hazel eyes glowing with anger.

"I'm not going to argue with you anymore. I have a flight to catch"

With that AJ grabbed his bags and walked towards the door. It was then that Roman reached out and caught him by his forearm. AJ turned and opened his mouth to protest. It was then that Roman seized the moment and captured AJ's lips in a powerful kiss. AJ tried not to give but he just couldn't help it. Roman broke the kiss and pulled back to study AJ's face. Upon doing so he saw the tears flowing down AJ's cheeks.

"I wish you would just listen. I wish you didn't have to go like this"

AJ sniffled "And I wish I didn't love you so much. But we were fooling ourselves to think this would actually work"

Roman felt his heart shatter with that comment.

With that AJ turned his back and walked out the door. Once again just like before there stood Roman...alone.

*Week Later*

By now the whole world and the locker room knew about AJ and Roman. Some of the people on the roster weren't surprised being Roman made it pretty obvious about how he felt about AJ. Others...well of course they had their opinion but he didn't bother to fucking care. 

"Have you spoken to him?" Dean asked taking a seat beside Roman in the locker room.

Roman nodded "No. I've tried to call him. Still get the same shit. No answer or straight to voicemail"

"Just...I don't know man stay positive" Seth said patting Roman on the back.

After everything was revealed on the social media Roman went back home as well. He told his wife it was all true. Of course she was angry she had every right to be. She screamed at him feeling nothing but humiliation at finding out her own husband cheated on her...with not another woman. But a man. And AJ of all people. He owned up to his behavior and took it the only way he could.

Of course she left. It was only a little while then that he found out he wasn't the only one cheating. She soon revealed that she too was seeing another man while he was gone. First thing he thought was how could she in front of his daughter. To which she admitted she would never and had his mother take care of her during her time with this man. Telling his mother she was going out with some girlfriends. His mother being the trusting woman that she was never questioned her. 

First thing she asked after revealing the truth was if Roman was upset with her. To which he of course admitted he was hurt...but he wasn't going to lecture her when he did exactly the same thing. They both agreed to a divorce. And they both agreed not to question custody. They would both be there for their daughter. For now she'd be staying with his mother until things got sorted.Roman tried his best to explain what happened. But his daughter only replied with "I just want you here and happy Daddy".

They both knew the love wasn't there anymore...they knew over the course of time why fix something that couldn't be fixed. He apologized for everything. Not being the husband she deserved.

She replied by telling him he was wonderful husband. She just fell out of love with him and it was nothing more than that.

"Despite of it all. You are a good man and a wonderful father. I'm just sorry it ended this way" 

Roman nodded "Thank you. And me too. I'm sorry"

*Hours Later*

Roman threw his tired body back on the bed. The mattress enveloping him sore muscles perfectly. Looking to the side he groaned seeing the empty space beside him. Roman sat up and buried his face in his hands.

Fuck he missed him. He missed him so damn much.

After everything was brought to light Roman was told AJ called and told talent relations he was taking at least a week or two off. His excuse of course personal reasons. Only talent relations knew but AJ didn't want to talk about it and ended the call.

Roman shut his eyes and the first thing he saw in doing so was AJ's blue eyes. AJ's blush when Roman called him beautiful. 

How every time he told him that AJ would ask "Do you really think I'm beautiful?"

"I think you're breathtaking" Roman would reply placing a kiss on his cheek.

Roman opened his eyes and exhaled a deep breath. Fuck it. He had to hear his voice. He needed something to make him feel alive again. Grabbing his phone from the nightstand Roman dialed his number once again. 

If he didn't answer well at least he knew he tried.

One ring.

Two rings.

Three Rings.

And just like before...nothing. No answer. Nothing.

Roman groaned and tossed his phone to the side.

"Guess it's really over" Roman whispered to himself.

Roman got off the bed and decided to take a shower. Making his way towards the bathroom Roman's phone went off. Roman froze and turned. Inhaling a deep breath Roman made his way back to the bed. Upon picking up the phone and looking at the screen he could have sworn he felt his heart stop.

"AJ"

Silence and then a voice.

"Roman"


	14. This Could Go...

"Is...is it really you calling me? "Roman asked his voice a bit strained

AJ sighed "Yes it's me. Why won't you stop calling me Roman?"

Roman sighed "Because"

"Because why?"

"Because I miss you. I love you"

Once again silence.

"You...you need to stop calling me Roman. Let this go and move on"

Roman groaned in frustration.

"You still playing this game?"

"It's not a game. This is my life. What we had...what we had was nice while it lasted. But it's over. Please just accept that"

Roman exhaled "I don't think so. Just like you can be stubborn so can I"

AJ groaned "Why can't you just listen?"

"You still love me. I know you do. And I know you miss me too. You know every night you lay in bed you wish I was right there beside you"

AJ sighed softly. His voice cracking.

"Stop calling me Roman"

With that AJ hung up and all Roman heard was the beeps of an ended call.

Roman chucked his phone in anger. He wasn't going to accept this. It wasn't over. AJ knew deep down inside it wasn’t over either. He was going to fix this. And he was going to fix this the only way he knew how.

*Few Days Later*

"You sure you really want to do this?" Dean asked looking over at Roman 

Roman nodded "I have to do this. I...I just can't let it end this way. I'm not going to let it end this way"

"You got some balls man" Seth said from the back seat of the car.

Roman chuckled "We'll find out if that works out in my favor won't we"

With that Roman got out of the car and shut the passenger door.

"Well give us a ring when you are done here. Or you know you wind up getting your ass kicked. You know...whatever"

Roman rolled his eyes "Why did you come?"

"I was bored...see ya" 

With that Dean drove off leaving Roman behind. His nerves out of wack and his heart racing.

This was it. It was now or never.

Inhaling and exhaling a deep breath Roman made his way towards the door. With a shaky hand he rang the door bell. 

"You can do this. You can do this. You've got balls"

His heart raced faster hearing the door unlock and the knob turn. 

Then the door opening.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" He whispered harshly

"Umm...hi" 

Roman mentally scolded himself for that being all he could say in response. 

"What the hell are doing here? Why are you here?"

He walked out of his home and shut the door behind him. 

"I had to see you. We have to talk"

AJ pushed him in annoyance and anger.

"You need to leave now"

"Is she here?"

AJ let out a sigh

"That's none of your business"

"Just answer my question" Roman replied sternly

"No. You answer mine. What the hell are you doing here? Why did you come to my house when there is nothing left to talk about?"

Roman frowned "But there is so much we have to talk about"

"Go home. Leave Georgia and go home. Leave me alone and let me live my life. Don't make this more difficult than it has to be. If you love me like you say you do...you'll respect my wishes. Please."

Roman reached out only to have AJ smack his hand away just like he did last time.

"AJ please"

"You shouldn't have come here. Now please go"

And just like that AJ walked off leaving Roman in his drive way slamming his front door behind him. 

That was it. For once Roman finally accepted it. It was over and there was nothing more he could do about it.

*Few Hours Later*

"Just come out and have a few drinks with us. We understand you are hurting but maybe it will help you to come out. Better than being here locked up" Seth said with a soft smile

Roman nodded "Thanks but nah. I'd rather just be alone for right now"

"Come on man. I'll start a fight make it exciting for ya" Dean replied with a wink

Roman chuckled "Damn that really wants me to go out now"

"Is he being serious or sarcastic" 

Seth rolled his eyes "Shut up and let's go"

Dean scoffed "Rude"

"Just text or call if you change your mind. We'll shoot you a text after we decide where we wind up. You could meet us there"

Roman smiled softly "Thank guys. Have fun. And by have fun no fights Dean"

"But that's pretty much all the fun"

Seth shoved Dean out the door "Get out"

Roman decided to get some much needed sleep. The last minuet flight and the drive was exhausting. He was physically and mentally drained. Just as he was about to shut his eyes there was a knock at the door. Roman groaned and walked towards the door.

"You idiots forget the room..." Roman's words caught in his throat

"Hi"

Roman swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Hi"

Blue eyes looked up under the brim of his cap.

"Can I come in?"

Roman nodded and stepped aside to let him in.

"What...what are you doing here?"

AJ sighed "You're right"

Roman cocked a brow "About...about what?"

"We have to talk. And I can't avoid it anymore"


	15. So Things Are...

"Why the sudden change of heart? Thought you didn't want me anymore"

AJ stood there like a scolded child "I know what I said Roman. It's just opening my front door to see you standing there. Well it's just brought me back to reality of everything and remembering how everything turned into this"

"Turned into what? What's this?"

AJ sighed softly "This...me and you fighting. Me and you in general. I never expected this to happen Roman. I never expected...I never expected to fall in love with you. If I turned you away is because I was scared. Because when everyone found out about us...I didn't know how to react and I freaked. I'm not used to my private life being public. And because I didn't want people to see me differently because of this"

Roman walked up to AJ and once again attempted to reach out for AJ. Raising his hands slowly he placed them on AJ's hips. AJ looked up and locked eyes with Roman and took a step closer to into Roman's embrace. Letting out a sigh of relief Roman pulled AJ into his arms.

"She wasn't there Roman" AJ whispered into Roman's chest

Roman looked down and into AJ's blue eyes.

"What?"

AJ bit his lower lip "My wife. She wasn't there. She left me. When I got home...she already knew. Someone in her family told her. So when I walked in the front door she's was waiting with her bags packed. I tried my best to tell her I was sorry and that I was willing to make it right. I actually begged her to stay. She refused. She told me why would I force her to stay when I didn't love her anymore"

Roman frowned "I'm sorry"

"I wanted to tell her that I loved her. But I couldn't cause she was right...I never imagined I could fall out of love with my wife. She told me she kinda of figured something was off with me but gave me benefit of the doubt. She said I was changing and had been changing for a while now. That I wasn't the man she married. I felt terrible. I never wanted to be a bad husband. After everything and few days after she left she told me that wanted a divorce. I agreed. She told me that she didn't hate me. She told me she just wished things went better. And to my surprise wished me nothing but the best. That in order to move on from this she had to find a way to forgive me"

Roman let out a deep breath "So how do you feel after all that and how things went?"

"After everything. You know her leaving and forgiving me. And us talking so more. I felt...I felt relief. I mean don't get me wrong I never wanted to lose my wife. But I didn't expect feeling how I feel about you. Me and wife tried to make things work...little by little we realized they weren't. We both wanted different things. I guess in a way we grew apart and that's it. During break when I went back home. When I told you we slept together...after wards things didn't change. I stayed home and she would leave. We tried to spend time with each other but she was already used to being on her own. That when we did go out together...we had nothing to say to each other. We slept in the same bed but it felt different"

Roman gave AJ an apologetic look "I'm sorry. I'm sorry things went how they did. With us. With your wife. I'm sorry. I wish I could say more and do more to help you feel better. When I went home my wife and I fought. But realized it was pointless. Things stopped working a long time ago. We agreed to a divorce. It was only a few days after that she admitted to me that she had been seeing someone else as well"

AJ gasped at that "Oh...Roman I'm so sorry"

"I wasn't mad. Yeah I was hurt...but I wasn't gonna be a hypocrite and lecture her. I was no better than her in that sense"

AJ frowned "I'm still sorry to hear that. I know I shouldn't ask...but what about your daughter?"

"I tried explain things to her. I told her I was sorry. I told her about me and my wife. All she told me was as long I was around and happy that's all she cared about. She's staying with my mom right now"

AJ sighed sadly "I feel terrible"

"Why?"

AJ felt tears welling up in his eyes.

"I never meant to break up your family. I never meant to hurt your daughter. I love kids...so I feel awful. But I can't help how I feel about you. I tried over the course of us being apart to forget about you. To tell myself I didn't need you. I didn't love you. And that I'm an idiot for letting it get this far. That I deserved everything that happened to me. But damn it...every night I thought about you. When I was alone all I did was cry like a baby. Every day I would stop myself from calling you...it was hard. I tried everything to forget you...but I couldn't"

Roman smiled softly.

"I just fucking couldn't and it pissed me off. So when you came to my house...it made me mad because I was trying to forget you and there you were. I was mad because I wanted nothing more than to hug you. But you know...my damn Southern pride. So I got angry and told you to go. It was then when I walked back inside that I realized...my feelings for you were never going to go away"

Roman caressed AJ's cheek "Same here. I don't think I could imagine my life without you. Every day away from you was torture. I'm pretty sure I've already driven Dean and Seth crazy with my depressed ass"

AJ chuckled "Well that sucks"

"Don't ever leave me again. I know things didn't go they way we wanted these past few weeks. But we'll get through it. So people know now...but they can judge all they want. All I care about is you and your happiness. I just want you. That's all I need"

AJ scrunched his nose "You're such a sap"

"Shut up" Roman replied with a roll of his eyes

AJ chuckled "It's cute though"

with that Roman leaned in and caught AJ's lips with a kiss. AJ sighed happily into the kiss.

"God I missed those lips" Roman whispered giving AJ another quick peck on the lips

AJ blushed "What else did you miss?"

Roman growled lowly. 

"Ohh. Allow me to show you what else I missed and just how much"

AJ gasped as Roman lifted him with ease and over his shoulder.

"Roman. Roman stop. You're going to drop me"

*Moments Later*

"I can't believe you got us kicked out of the bar. Remind me to never hang out with you again" 

Dean chuckled "Come on. You know it wasn't my fault. That guy was staring at me funny"

Seth groaned "Just because the guy was staring doesn't me you have to start shouting at the guy"

"Eh. Oh well. Anyway we should check on Roman before we head to our hotel room for bed"

Seth nodded "Yeah. Let's tell him about what happened because of you're dumbass. I'm sure that will help him feel better"

Dean glared "You're never letting this go are you?"

"Taking it to the grave my man"

Dean and Seth walked towards Roman's door. Seth was about to slip in the room key until Dean slapped his hand away.

"What the fuc..."

"Shh. Listen" Dean whispered 

Seth cocked a brow and listened.

"I don't hear anything"

Dean rolled his eyes "If you shut up you will"

Seth was about to reply until he heard it.

"OHH RO. YES...YES JUST LIKE THAT" a voice cried out loudly

Seth gave Dean an awkward glance. They both knew that familiar Southern accent.

"Guess Roman is already feeling better" Dean said with a smirk

"Yeah...we...we should go"

"ROMAN...JESUS" AJ moaned out loudly

"Yeah. We should go"

With that Seth walked off Dean following behind him chuckling.

"Who knew AJ was a screamer" Dean said with a laugh

Seth groaned "Ugh shut up"


	16. Soo That Was...

Roman growled as he tangled his hands into AJ's hair and pulled. Relishing in the sound of AJ in taking a sharp breath and moaning.

"Fuck baby...I missed this ass"

AJ whimpered as he felt Roman deeper and deeper with each snap of his hips.

"Uhh...I'm gonna come" AJ gasped in between breaths

Roman smacked AJ's ass hard "Not yet. You better hold it"

"Please...I can't...uhh I...mmm" AJ was a blabbering mess 

Roman pulled AJ's hair harder "You come and I'll never touch you again"

AJ's eyes widened in shock. He definitely did not want that. Roman's touch drove him crazy...just being without him for a week was rough. 

Roman continued his merciless pounding into AJ. AJ grit his teeth and his hands balled into fists. Biting down on his lip he could taste that familiar metallic taste of blood. He could do this. He wasn't some damn horny teenager. He could exercise that willpower.

Roman soon angled his hip making his thrusts hit AJ's spot just right. 

Fuck maybe he couldn't do this. 

"You're doing so well baby doll" Roman whispered into AJ's ear licking the shell.

AJ's lips were pursed so tight he felt like they were about to go numb. His fingernails breaking into the flesh of his palms. Tears stinging his eyes.

Finally he heard Roman mumble and a groan that came from deep down escape his lips. Thrusts sloppy and his grip on AJ's hips getting tighter.

"Fuck...fuck...FUCK" Roman cried out throwing his head back.

Collapsing atop of AJ in a sweaty heap atop of AJ's back Roman let out a content sight. It was then that he heard AJ's choked sobs and pleas. It was only then he realized he never gave AJ the okay to come and he was still holding out.

"Fuck baby...I'm sorry. Allow me to help you there"

With that Roman rolled AJ on his back and wrapped his warm hand around AJ's dick. Painfully hard and leaking pre-cum. AJ exhaled like as he was holding his breath this whole time. Roman noticed a small drip of blood on his lower lip. Smirking Roman leaned in and licked the blood.

"Delicious" Roman whispered huskily as he licked his lips.

Soon Roman began pumping AJ's dick in his hands. AJ rambling swear words and pulling at his own hair. Looking for sweet sweet relief.

Finally after a few pumps AJ came hard into Roman's hand. AJ let out a sob. It was a mix between relief and pain.

Roman brought his hand to his lips and licked at AJ's come. Then bringing his fingers to AJ's lip Roman smirked. AJ stuck his tongue and swirled it around Roman's fingers tasting himself.

"You're an ass for doing that to me" AJ glared with a smirk

"Sorry. I was just a bit pent up"

AJ scoffed "Pent up? More like deprived"

"Whatever. Let's just get some sleep"

AJ nodded "Agreed. Hey didn't you say Dean and Seth came along with you?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Think they are doing okay out there?"

Roman shrugged his eyes closing already "I'm sure they are"

*Next Morning*

Roman awoke to the sound of knocking on his door. Getting out of bed and slipping some basketball shorts on Roman walked towards the door quietly. Roman looked back to see AJ was still sleeping. Probably the most sleep he's had since leaving Roman.

Roman quietly opened the door.

"Good morning sunshine" Dean said with a smirk

Seth rolling his eyes behind him.

"Sleep well?" Dean asked raising his eyebrows.

Roman cocked a brow and looked towards Seth.

"What's with him?"

Seth sighed "We know he's in there Roman"

"Who?"

Seth cocked a brow "Really?"

Dean smirked "We heard you two last night. We came by to check on you. AJ's...uh...very vocal"

Roman cleared his throat "Uh...yeah"

It was then that Roman turned to see AJ wide awake and getting dressed. 

"Give me a sec" Roman said before shutting the door

"Should we wait?" Dean asked

Seth groaned "Not the sharpest tool in the shed are ya?"

"Where you going?" Roman asked softly

AJ smiled softly "Don't freak out. I'm just going home that's all. Have some errands I have to get done. I'll be back if you want me to come back. Or..."

"Or?"

AJ a gentle smile "You can come by my house for a bit. Only if you want"

Roman smiled and placed a sweet kiss on AJ's lips "I'd love to pay you a visit later. Only if you don't mind"

"Not at all"

With that Roman walked AJ towards the door. AJ jumped slightly seeing Dean and Seth on the other side.

"Uhh hey guys" AJ said with an awkward smile

Dean smirked "Hey there"

"Uh hey" Seth replied looking away not before returning the awkward smile AJ gave him.

AJ cleared his throat "So...I'm just gonna go. See ya around"

With that AJ rushed off. He knew Seth and Dean knew about his and Roman's relationship but still he couldn't help but feel a little shy about it.

Seth looked back at Roman "So that was awkward"

Dean chuckled "That was great"

Roman rolled his eyes.

"Next time remind me to come alone"


	17. Now What

AJ walked to his front door upon hearing the door bell go off. A smile crept on his face knowing who it was.

"Special delivery?" Roman said with a smirk

AJ cocked a brow "Oh yeah. What is it?"

"It's me" Roman replied with a wink

AJ snorted "Nah. I think I'm okay. Send it back"

Roman pouted and pulled AJ into his arms. AJ laughed as Roman tickled him.

"You're a jerk you know that"

AJ faked being insulted "Me. I'm the nicest guy on the planet"

"Sure you are. Can I come in now?"

AJ rolled his playfully "I suppose so"

"Gee thanks"

* A While Later*

"Your house really is beautiful AJ" Roman said with a soft smile

AJ moved a strand of hair from his face "Thank you. To be honest...I'm thinking of selling it"

"Selling it? Why?"

AJ sighed softly "Selling it and finding another place here in Georgia"

"But why? Why would you sell such a lovely home?"

AJ hung his head. Once he looked up Roman saw AJ's blue eyes expressing sadness. Looking away AJ turned and locked his eyes the sliding glass door that lead to his backyard

"Because. Because I got this house with my wife. Well soon to be ex wife. This is where we planned to grow old together. This is our home. It's just wouldn't feel right to stay here with all the good memories. I'd feel guilty every day of my life. And I know she wouldn't want to stay here either. So the house is under my name. I bought it and I'm gonna sell it. I'll find a new place and start fresh. A new place that I'll be comfortable coming back to ya know"

Roman wrapped his arms around AJ from behind. Nuzzling his cheek and inhaling his fresh scent. For some reason Roman always relaxed with his scent. He loved inhaling his soft hair when the slept in bed together.

Roman turned AJ around and caressed his face.

"I understand. The only thing stopping me from selling my home is my daughter. She loves it too much. But gotta tell you starting over fresh some place new doesn't sound like a bad idea"

AJ chuckled softly.

"Can I ask you something"

AJ perked up "Okay sure"

Roman moved a stubborn strand from AJ's eyes and smiled.

"Would you ever leave Georgia?"

AJ gave a confused glance "Leave Georgia? Why?"

Roman smiled and was about to speak until AJ's placed his fingertips on Roman's lips. It clicked right after why Roman asked him that question.

"Before you ask...I can't"

Roman removed AJ's hand "Why not? It saves you from having to find a place"

"No. I'd rather find some place else...then move in with a home you shared with your wife. It's not right. And it's not fair to your daughter"

Roman sighed "She'll understand. I mean you'll..."

"I said no" AJ snapped back 

Roman was taken aback by him responding that way.

"I'm not moving in with you. I can't...not even with how much you begged me. I love you but I could never...not even for you"

Roman stood there in silence "I'm sorry I asked"

"Don't be...I just. Just try to understand okay"

Roman gave a weak smile "Okay*

*Week Later*

AJ had finally decided to come back after a much needed break. He was nervous upon coming back after everything that happened but it seemed everyone was pretty welcoming towards him. No one brought it up and those who did...well they did so only if he was comfortable with it.

"I can't begin to tell you how much I missed seeing you around here" a voice whispered behind him. He knew that voice of course and smile softly

"Bet you were like a lost little puppy without me here huh?"

Roman glared "Puppy? I'm the big dog"

AJ snorted "Not with me you're not"

"Shut up"

AJ laughed loudly. He was about to speak until someone from talent relations walked up to them.

"AJ. Roman. We'd like a minuet with you two. Is that alright?"

AJ swallowed the lump in his throat and looked over to Roman.

"Yeah. Sure" AJ replied with a smile

Roman shot AJ a nervous glance. AJ gave him a reassuring smile in return. Mouthing an ''it's okay"

"This way please"

With that AJ and Roman both followed and were brought into the relations office. It was only upon hearing the door close behind them that their nerves began to get the best of them.


	18. So Close Yet So Far

"So we are going to get straight to it guys"

AJ and Roman exchanged quick glances.

"Alright. What's going on?" Roman asked nervously

"Well as you know we are going to have a draft coming up. Smackdown and Raw superstars could go to either big brand"

AJ cleared his throat "Okay. So what are you trying to get at it if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well AJ you were supposed to stay here on Raw. Along with Roman here...but"

AJ bit his lower lip. His hands clammy and his nerves shot.

"But?"

"But with everything that has unfolded with you and Roman. Well we just don't want your personal lives to affect work"

AJ's eyebrows furrowed "It won't. I've always been serious when it comes to my career and my personal won't change that. It never will"

"We just think it's for the best. So AJ your heading to Smackdown and Roman you are staying here with Raw. And this is effective immediately"

AJ didn't say another word and just nodded.

"Since Smackdown in currently scheduled to be in Boston tomorrow AJ you will be catching a flight that we've already taken care of for you. The flight leaves in about 4 hours. Roman you of course will be staying here in Dallas with us and competing tonight"

Roman looked over at AJ. His head hung and his shoulder slouched. He was trying his best not to break.

"This is such crap" Roman whispered harsly

AJ looked over towards Roman and shook his head. Urging him to not say anything stupid.

"Is there anything else" AJ asked with a weak smile

"No. Listen AJ things will be alright. It's for the best"

AJ nodded "Of course. Thank you and uh guess I have a flight to catch huh"

With that AJ stood from his seat and walked out of the office. Roman did the same but not before giving a dirty look before walking out.

AJ walked ahead of Roman and towards his locker room. Roman finally caught up to AJ and walked into the locker room shutting the door behind him.

"This is such crap. I know what those assholes are trying to do" Roman growled out in anger

AJ shrugged "They are just doing their job Ro"

"Bullshit. How could you not put up a fight to stay" Roman replied harshly grabbing AJ from his forearm and forcing him to face him

"AND LOSE MY JOB" AJ yelled out. His voice cracking and the tears forming in his eyes

AJ sighed "I don't have a choice. This is my job. And I love what I do...so I do what they say. Whether I like it or not. I know what they are trying to do as well...but it's been done. I have to leave"

"Then I'm going with you" Roman replied softly caressing AJ's face

AJ took Roman's hand in his "Don't be dumb. You are staying here. Look everything will be fine. We won't be around each other as much but it's gonna be okay"

"Please don't go" Roman pleaded

AJ frowned "I'm sorry. I have to"

"This isn't fucking fair"

AJ shrugged grabbing his bag and walking towards the door.

"That's life Ro"

With that AJ walked out the door and left Roman once again. Were they ever going to catch a fucking break?

*The Next Day*

AJ groaned turning over in his hotel bed. He was exhausted. Catching a flight at short notice and his mind reeling with thoughts he didn't catch very much sleep at all. Not to mention he didn't have Roman by his side made it a lot more difficult. AJ sat up in bed and ran his fingers through his hair. He was about to get up to shower until his cell went off.

Rubbing his eyes he reached over and smiled looking down at the screen before answering it.

"Hello"

"Good morning beautiful"

AJ blushed "Stop"

Roman chuckled on the other end "How was your flight?"

"Long. I barely got any sleep at all"

Roman sighed "I'm still pissed about everything. I was thinking about leaving after you left but Dean and Seth talked some sense into me. They told me you'd be pissed at me if I did that"

"I would be. Look Roman I know this is going to be an adjustment but everything will be fine"

Roman exhaled "It shouldn't have to be this way. You really should have said something. Or at least let me say something"

"Yeah and we'd both be out of a job"

Silence 

"So where are you going after Boston?"

AJ sighed "I really don't know. I haven't really spoken to anyone since flying in. I know I'm supposed to get a call in a few. What about you? Where are you headed after Dallas?"

"Who cares" Roman replied still annoyed about everything that happened

"Ro. Please don't be that way. You can't stay upset forever"

Roman scoffed "Yes I can"

AJ was about to speak until he heard the beeping of the other line. It was the call he was waiting for.

"Roman I have to go. I'm getting another call. I'll call you back as soon I'm done"

Roman grumbled on the other end "Fine. Don't forget."

"I won't. Promise"

Roman sighed "I miss you and I love you"

AJ smiled softly "I love you too. Talk to you in a few"

After hanging up AJ sat there. The only thing heard was the vibrations of his phone still going off. The other call waiting. He was trying so hard to keep himself composed for Roman that he kept everything bottled up inside. 

Sitting in the silence AJ finally let it hit him. Breaking into tears AJ let everything out. How was he going to do this? He thought he was stronger than this?

Guess he was wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> BE GENTLE WITH ME
> 
> oh and this is how AJ looks in this story: http://prowrestling.wikia.com/wiki/File:Aj_styles.10.png


End file.
